The Forgotten City
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: A mysterious package arrives at the Koji mansion. What they find inside leads them to a place that was thought of to never have existed. What lies ahead? Read to find out. Completed
1. The Forgotten City ch1

Disclaimer: I don't own the any of the characters from the Ronin Warriors. The only characters that are mine are Kaye and Lightning. This fic is a total challange for me, because I'm trying to integrate Latin into this story. You'll see what I mean when the story progresses. I'll make sure not to throw too much Latin into it, but just enough to make it interesting. So it back and enjoy the reading. Email me with your reactions to cokeacola_75@hotmail.com thanks!  
=============================================================================  
  
The Forgotten City  
  
by Rogue Ronin  
=============================================================================  
means english translation chapter 1  
  
"Ok what the heck was I thinking? What possessed me to think that I could actually help the professor out by translating these passages for him. I'm not exactly an archiologist that's well versed in Latin. Heck, I barely know enough Latin." said Kaye outloud. Kaye's outburst actually made Rowen drop his book that he was reading.  
  
"Kaye what has you so frustrated that you had to react like that?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Oh sorry Rowen, I didn't mean for you to drop your book on the floor. It's the research for the archiology professor's current project. He needed help in translating some pages that were in Latin." replied Kaye.  
  
"That's weird, since when does World Archiology require the students to translate Latin text, I thought that the class was an elective?" asked Rowen as he came closer to where Kaye was now standing.  
  
"Yea it's an elective alright, I thought that it would be an interesting class to take so I could learn about past cultures. I didn't realize that it was going to be this in deapth." replied Kaye as she threw up her hands in surrendor. Rowen saw that Kaye was totally bumbed out about the assignment and decided that it was time for her to take a break.  
  
"Kaye what do you say that you get away from the books for a while, and we'll go look for the others. Besides it's time for our training session anyway, so let's go already." said Rowen as he lead Kaye up from her seat.  
  
"Sounds good to me Rowen, yea I could definately use some training time to blow off some steam. Then maybe after the session I'll have more of a clear head in order to figure it out." answered Kaye with a smile. So the two left the livingroom and went to look for the others. Kaye and Rowen didn't have to go far, they were already outside waiting for them.  
  
"Hey what took the two of you so long, you know that you're late?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Sorry Ryo, it's my fault for us being late. I was in the middle of something and I got frustrated by it and I totally lost track of time." explained Kaye.  
  
"Kaye it's no problem, now we're all here and so we can finally get started." said Sage. While the Ronins and Kaye were training, Mia heard the doorbell ring from the front of the mansion. So she went to answer it, when she got there a package delivery person was there holding some kind of a small package.   
  
"Hello, does someone by the name of Kaye live here?" asked the delivery person.  
  
"Yes she does, but she's busy right now, how may I help you?" asked Mia.  
  
"Well this package is for her, I was hoping that she could sign for it." replied the delivery person.  
  
"I'll sign for her, I'm sure that she won't mind." said Mia as she signed the release form for the package. The delivery person gave the package to Mia and left.  
  
"That's weird, who would be sending Kaye a package, there's no return address on it." thought Mia as she made her way back to the others who were about done with their training session.  
  
"Hey Mia who was at the door?" asked Cye as they made their way to where Mia was standing.  
  
"Just package delivery, Kaye the package is for you, I signed for it. I'm sure that you wouldn't mind. The only thing that I found weird about it was that there was no return address on it." replied Mia as she handed it to Kaye.  
  
"Thanks Mia I appreciate it. Your kidding, no return address at all." said Kaye as she looked over the small package.  
  
"Come on Kaye don't keep us in suspense, open it already." said Kento impatiently.  
  
"Calm down Kento, I'm wondering though who would send me a package all the way out here." thought Kaye outloud. She looked over the package a little more carefully and then decided to finally open it before Kento jumped up and opened it for her. Kaye finally got the package opened and inside was a silver amulet.   
  
"Kaye it's beautiful, is there a note or something that came with it?" asked Mia.  
  
"No I don't see one here, but there is some kind of inscription on it. Oh man I don't believe this." groaned Kaye as she hung her head in defeat.  
  
"Kaye what's wrong?" asked Cye.  
  
"The amulet's inscription is in Latin, man it's not like I'm having enough difficulty with translating the Latin text that my professor gave me, now I have to translate this too." said Kaye in defeat.  
  
"What does the inscription say?" asked Sage.  
  
"It says Ab actu ad posse valet illatio." read Kaye outloud.  
  
"What the heck does that mean?" asked Kento scratching his head.  
  
"Kento if I knew that, I wouldn't be frustrated about this whole thing now would I?" replied Kaye.  
  
"Take it easy Kaye, you'll figure it out, and besides we'll help ya with it too, ok." said Rowen.  
  
"Thanks Rowen, well I guess I better get started trying to translate this thing, I do know this for sure, I'll be doing some long nights for a while. I think that I better ask my professor about this tomorrow." said Kaye as she started back towards the mansion. A few hours later, closer to the midnight hour Cye and Kento noticed that Kaye was still working at the translations that's on the amulet as well as the text homework that her professor gave her.  
  
"Kaye you've been at those books for most of the night. Why don't you give it a rest and get some sleep?" suggested Cye.  
  
"Sorry Cye, but I can't rest until I get this amulet translated, besides I still have these papers to translate for tomorrow's class." replied Kaye as she yawned.  
  
"I'm sure that the professor will understand Kaye, now you are going to go to your room and sleep." said Cye sternly.  
  
"Oh really Cye, and who is going to make me, you?" challanged Kaye as she stood up from her chair.  
  
"No not me, him." replied Cye as he motioned Kento to pick Kaye up and carry her to her room.  
  
"Kento put me down, you guys win, I'll go upstairs and go to bed." said Kaye.  
  
"Sorry Kaye, but Cye and I are going to make sure that you do actually go to your room and go to sleep." replied Kento.  
  
"Hey guys help me out here would ya?" asked Kaye to the others.  
  
"Sorry Kaye, but they're right. You can finish the translating tomorrow in class when you are rested." answered Rowen.  
  
"Thanks a lot, remind me to do you a favor sometime." Kaye shot back.   
  
"Here's our stop, alright Kaye you have to get some rest, or you'll have one heck of a time staying up in class tomorrow." said Kento as he put Kaye down.  
  
"Night you two, I guess that I'll see you in the morning." said Kaye as she went into her room. Kaye changed her clothes and climbed into bed. She looked outside of the window towards the clear night sky.   
  
"Why was the amulet sent to me, more importantly who sent it and what is the translation suppose to mean once it's translated?" Kaye wondered. Kaye was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Kento sneaked into her room.   
  
"Kaye, do you want to talk about what's on your mind?" asked Kento. Kaye quickly turned around and saw that Kento was standing by a chair that was by her desk.   
  
"Kento I didn't even hear you come in, but I should have known that with your training you could sneak in anywhere that you wanted." said Kaye as she motioned Kento to take a seat. Kento took the chair and brought it to Kaye's bedside and then sat down.  
  
"Kaye don't let this translation thing get you upset, like Rowen said we'll help you out with this too you know." said Kento as he tried to reassure her.   
  
"Thanks Kento I know that you mean well, and I know that the others do too. But yea I think that you and Cye were right, it's definately time for me to get some sleep." replied Kaye as she yawned.   
  
"Good-night Kaye, sleep well." said Kento.  
  
"Good-night Kento." replied Kaye as she slipped into a peaceful sleep. Kento waited there a little while longer before he decided to leave Kaye's room. Kento slowly opened up the door, so he wouldn't wake her. He then walked out into the hallway and began to shut the door. Just as he closed the door, Kento almost ran into Cye as he was backing away.  
  
"Kento take it easy, it's just me. How is Kaye doing, is she finally sleeping?" asked Cye.  
  
"Yea she's finally alseep. I think that I'm going to head for bed too, it's been a long day. Night Cye." answered Kento with a yawn.  
  
"Night Kento, see you in the morning." replied Cye as he headed off to join the others downstairs.  
  
"Hey Cye where's Kento, and how is Kaye doing?" asked Mia.  
  
"Kento went to sleep and Kaye is finally sleeping as well, I suggest that we get some sleep too, it's getting late." said Cye. Everybody retired to their rooms for the night, not knowing what tomorrow has in store for them.   
  
In a city that has been forgotten over lengths of time, two people of that city try and figure out what is soon to come.  
  
"Jacta est alea The die is cast." said said the first seer.  
  
"Quid faciendum? What is to be done?" asked the other seer.  
  
"Fata viam inventient the fates will discover a way." replied the first seer as he began to leave.  
  
The second seer turned and watched his teacher walk back to the city. He couldn't believe that everything that they worked so hard for was going to be wiped out. "He has to come back, he just has to otherwise everything will be gone." thought the second seer as he turned back to watch the sunset. 


	2. The Forgotten City ch2

chapter 2  
  
The alarm went off in Kaye's room waking her. She got up and quickly shut it off and got ready for her class. "I better hurry up and get going, otherwise I won't have time to talk to the professor about the inscription on the amulet." thought Kaye as she made her way downstairs. As Kaye was walking downstairs, she kept on looking over the amulet that she received yesterday.   
"Morning Kaye, did you have a good night's sleep?" asked Cye as he saw Kaye coming into the livingroom.  
  
"Morning Cye, yea I did thanks and I'm ready to talk to my professor about the amulet and my homework." replied Kaye as she put the amulet in her pocket.  
  
"If you would wait a few minutes Kaye, I'll go with you, I have to get some work done at the university anyway." said Mia as she grabbed her keys from the table.  
  
"Sure Mia, thanks for the ride. With this current project that the professor has me doing, it makes me wonder why I went back to college to get my masters anyway." replied Kaye.  
  
"Hey Kaye don't sweat it, you'll do just fine ok. I'm ready to go when you are, so let's get going." said Mia.  
  
"Thanks Mia, yea let's go I don't want to be late." replied Kaye as she and Mia walked out the door.  
  
It didn't take long for Mia and Kaye to arrive to the university. Mia drove into the parking lot and found her designated parking space. They got out of Mia's car and started walking to the university. "Kaye what time do you think that you'll be done with your class today?" asked Mia as they entered the lounge.  
  
"Hopefully I'll be done by two." replied Kaye.   
  
"Ok I'll meet you here at two then." said Mia as she went into her office.  
  
"Sure thing Mia, I'll see ya then." replied Kaye. It didn't take long for Kaye to get to her classroom, when Kaye got there she found that no one except for the professor to be in the room. So she decided to ask him about the amulet that she received yesterday.  
  
"Morning professor, I was wondering if you could help me with a couple of the translations." asked Kaye as she made her way to his desk.  
  
"Hello Kaye, what part of the homework are you having trouble with?" asked the professor.  
  
"Well it has to do more with something I got yesterday." replied Kaye as she took out the amulet from her pocket and showed it to the professor. The professor looked back and forth between Kaye and the amulet.   
  
"Kaye it's important that you translate the amulet and make sure that it doesn't leave your possession." said the professor.  
  
"What are you talking about, why won't you help me translate it? Are you the one that sent it to me?" asked Kaye.  
  
The professor stayed quiet a little longer before responding to Kaye's questions. "Yes I did send it to you, I knew that it would be safer in your possession. You need to figure it out for yourself, I know you will, here you'll need this to help with the translations." said the professor as he handed Kaye another package. She began to unwrap it, until the professor stopped her.  
  
"Kaye wait until later to open it, class is about to start soon. I suggest that you take your seat." said the professor as the other classmates began to come into the room.  
  
"Great, just great this is all that I need, why is the professor being so mysterious. It looks like I'm going have to wait until later to talk to him again about this." thought Kaye as class started.   
  
During the whole class time, Kaye noticed that the professor was his usual self until he got a call from the office. "Excuse me everyone, but I just got a call from the office, I'll be right back. Continue with your assignment until I get back." said the professor as he left for the office.   
  
"Ok now this is completely nuts. What is the significance between this amulet and this other package that the professor just gave me?" asked Kaye to herself.   
  
The professor finally came back to the classroom. "Sorry that it took so long students. I believe that will be all for class today, I'll see you all tomorrow." said the professor as he began to get his papers together.   
  
Kaye looked at him like he has lost his mind. "Professor, wait would you mind if we continue our conversation that we were having before class started?" asked Kaye as she caught the professor before he left.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaye but I have to go on an urgent call." replied the professor.  
  
"When you told the class that you'll see them tomorrow, you didn't mean it did you?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Kaye, you know why I chose you to help me with this project?" asked the professor. Kaye shook her head no.  
  
"The reason why I chose you is because I know that you will try your best and that you won't give up until it's figured out." replied the professor as he smiled at Kaye.  
  
"So why then won't you tell me what's going on?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Everything will become clear once the amulet is translated, you'll finally undertand what's going on. Remember about the story about the Forgotten City?" asked the professor.  
  
"Yea I remember, what about it, what does it have to do with you?" asked Kaye.  
  
"You see Kaye, the stories are true, I'm from the Forgotten City." explained the professor.  
  
"Then if it was your home, why did you leave?" asked Kaye.  
  
"I wanted to see the world, learn about it and find a way to teach about different cultures of my travels to others, that is why I left." explained the professor as he began to leave.  
  
"Professor when are you going to come back, or are you even going to come back?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Kaye, I'm not sure when, but yes I am coming back, and when I do make sure that you are ready to help me with another project. Besides when I get back I'm going to need an assistant to help me teach about world cultures." said the professor.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Kaye.  
  
"I'm very serious, so what do you say, will you take the job?" asked the professor.  
  
"Ah yea of course I will, just hurry back ok, and oh yea professor one more question." said Kaye.  
  
"Yes Kaye what is it?" asked the professor.  
  
"Well when you get back are all of your lessons going to be in Latin or will they be in English?" asked Kaye with a laugh.  
  
"They'll be in both, but mostly Kaye they'll be in English." replied the professor with a smile.   
  
Kaye looked at her watch, it was getting close to the time to meet Mia in the lounge. "I'm sorry professor, but I have to meet Mia in the lounge in a few minutes." said Kaye as she started walking to the door.  
  
"That's fine Kaye, you better get going then. I'll email you when I get back and then we can talk about that assistance job." said the professor as he left the room.   
  
"Man this is so cool, Mia and the guys are going to flip when they hear the news about this." thought Kaye excitedly.  
  
"Kaye, hey Kaye over here. You're out kind of early, I wasn't expecting you until a little after two. I thougth that you would want to stay after class and talk with the professor about the transaltion on the amulet." said Mia.  
  
"I have some interesting news Mia, but I want to tell everybody when we're all together." said Kaye.  
  
"Then let's go home, I'm sure that the guys are just as anxious to hear about what you found out during your talk with the professor." replied Mia as they were walking towards Mia's car. 


	3. The Forgotten City ch3

english translation chapter 3   
  
"What is taking those two so long to get back from the university?" asked Kento as he was pacing the floor.  
  
"Kento would you relax, we're just as anxious as you are to see what Kaye found out about that amulet. Now would you just sit down before you wear a whole in the floor." said Ryo.  
  
"Kento, Ryo's right you know, and besides Mia and Kaye just got home so you can finally relax ok." said Sage as he noticed Mia and Kaye walking into the mansion.   
  
"Hi Mia, hi Kaye how was your day? Did you find out what the inscription on the amulet was?" asked Rowen.  
  
"The day was just fine Rowen, it was a little weird but still a good day. No I didn't find out what the inscription was yet. But I did find out who sent it to me." said Kaye as she set her bag down on the table.  
  
"Who sent it to you?" asked Cye.  
  
"Actually my professor sent it to me. Ok get this, but you guys before I get into the details, you have to wait for your questions until after I'm done." said Kaye before she continued her explanation of the day's events. They all sat down getting ready to give their full attention to what Kaye had to say.  
  
"Now that is clear I can begin. Ok here it goes, after Mia and I split up I went to my class as usual. I was hoping that my professor would be alone in the classroom, and I found out that he was. So I walked in and showed him the amulet, he said that he sent it to me and it would be safer in my hands. I was a little confused by that, but anyway back to the story he said that he wouldn't help me translate the writings on it, but he gave me another package. I didn't open it yet it's still in my bag. I began to open it, but he told me to wait until later, then we began class. Class went its normal routine, then later on he got an urgent phone call and called class early. I went to him asking if we could continue our conversation that we were having before class started. So we did, then later on in the conversation he asked me if I remembered the stories about the Forgotten City that he was teaching about in class. I told him that yea I did, and he told me that he's from there. He explained why he left, he didn't say where he was going, but here's the kicker he said that when he gets back that he wants me to be his assistant in his class. Now how's that for a day's report?" explained Kaye as she saw them stare at her, then they snapped out of it rather quickly.  
  
"Kaye when you said that it was a weird day, you were not kidding. But what I don't understand though is why didn't the professor help you with the translations?" asked Cye.  
  
"I'm not sure either Cye, but he said that the package that he gave me in class would be able to help out with any questions." replied Kaye as she went for her bag and took out the partially wrapped package.  
  
"Well it is later, why don't you open it now." said Ryo.  
  
"I don't see why not." replied Kaye as she opened the package. After it was opened, Kaye stood there in amazement. The package was a book that was completely white.  
  
"What in the world, I never saw a book that was completely white before." said Mia.  
  
Kaye began to flip through the pages, each page that she went through was completely blank. "What type of joke is this?" asked Kaye as she was getting a little angry.  
  
"Kaye what is it?" asked Sage.  
  
"The pages are completely blank, what was he trying to pull here?" asked Kaye still a little angry. Kaye threw the book across the room, but before it could hit anything the book stopped in midair.  
  
"Ok now that is definately something a person doesn't see everyday." said Kento. The amulet that was insides Kaye's pocket somehow got out into the open and was glowing, they noticed that the white book was glowing as well.   
  
"What is going on here, it looks like the amulet and the book have some type of connection." said Rowen. The amulet began to glow a different color, and words were starting to form on the empty pages of the white book. Then both the amulet and the book started to come back towards Kaye. When they got to where Kaye was standing, they stayed in midair until she finally grabbed them and set them on the table.  
  
"Well Kaye what does it say?" asked Mia.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure Mia, it's all in Latin. Man this is just great why can't this thing have an English tranlator so it would be easier to read?" asked Kaye now getting frustrated. Just as Kaye requested the Latin words had English tranlations underneath each phrase.  
  
"Now that's what I call service." said Kento. Kaye continued to read until she suddenly stopped.   
  
"What's going on Kaye, why did you stop?" asked Cye.   
  
"For some reason Cye, the words seemed like they didn't want to appear. It seems like in some way that the book is alive." replied Kaye confused.  
  
"Oh come on Kaye a book just come alive like that, it's not possible." said Rowen.  
  
"In different circumstances Rowen, I would agree with you, but I think that somehow the magic in the amulet and the book are very much alive." replied Kaye as she was now looking over the amulet.  
  
"Kaye this might be a long shot, but do you think that you could translate the inscription on the amulet?" asked Mia.  
  
"I don't see why not, it's worth a shot. Ab actu ad posse valet illatio From what has happened can be reasoned what will happen." said Kaye as the words were turning from Latin to English and back again.  
  
"Ok now we know what it says, I have another question." replied Sage.  
  
"What's your question Sage?" asked Kaye.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean, from what has happened can be reasoned what will happen?" asked Sage.  
  
"For once Sage I'm as lost as you are on that one. I'm sure that we'll figure out what it means sooner or later." replied Mia.   
  
While they were talking the phone rang, Kento went to answer it. "Kaye the phone is for you." said Kento as he held out the phone for her.  
  
Kaye walked towards him and grabbed the phone with a confused look on her face. "Hello? Yes this is Kaye, who may I ask is calling? Yes I know him what's the problem? No, are you sure? Alright I'll be right there." said Kaye as she quickly hung up the phone, grabbed her keys, ran out of the door  
and began to start her car. The others ran outside to see what got Kaye spooked.  
  
"Kaye, where are you going, what happened?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Sorry everybody I can't stay and talk, I have to get to the professor's apartment right away. That was the cops on the phone, they said that his apartment was broken into and it looked like there was some kind of struggle that happened." replied Kaye in a hurry.  
  
"Kaye wait, I'm coming with you." said Kento as he jumped into the car with her. They took off towards her professor's apartment as the others waited back at the mansion.   
  
"Kaye I thought that your professor said that he was going back to where he came from." said Kento.  
  
"He did Kento, but he was going to leave tonight not this afternoon." replied Kaye as she dodged traffic.  
  
"How did the cops know that you live with us at Mia's?" asked Kento.  
  
"I guess that he had Mia's number in his address book since she's also a professor at the university." replied Kaye as she pulled close to the crime scene. Kaye and Kento got out of her car and ran to where the crowd of people were gathering. The cops were pushing the crowd back when one of them recognized Kaye.  
  
"Let her through." ordered the detecive. Kaye grabbed Kento's hand and they pushed through the crowd in order to get to the detective.  
  
"What happened, where's the professor?" asked Kaye.  
  
"We were hoping that you would know since you're one of his students." replied the detective.  
  
"Could you let us go inside and look around for ourselves?" asked Kaye.  
  
"You know Kaye that isn't procedure." replied the detective.  
  
"Hey pal you better let us go in and look around, maybe Kaye can help more if she got a look inside." said Kento as he started to get angry.  
  
"Kento don't it's not going to help if you get arrested, but detective he does have a point if I could just get inside and look around. Then maybe I can help with your investigation." explained Kaye.  
  
"Well I suppose that it wouldn't hurt anything to go in and look around, but don't touch anything." said the detective.  
  
"No problem I just want to look." replied Kaye as she and Kento went inside with the detective.   
  
When Kaye, Kento and the detective went inside someone was watching them from the shadows. "Kaye I'm sorry that you and your friends are involved in this, I hope that you understand that it had to be this way." thought the person in the shadows.   
  
It didn't take long for them to look inside of the professor's apartment. After looking around, Kaye and Kento decided to go home. "Kaye maybe I should drive." said Kento as he held out his hand for Kaye's keys.   
  
"Yea Kento maybe that's a good idea, here ya go." replied Kaye as she threw the keys to him. They got into her car and took off for home. The drive back was quiet the whole way there. The others were waiting patiently for them to get back.  
  
"Ok this is just too weird, an amulet was sent to Kaye by package, then her professor gave her the book, and now his apartment has been broken into, while with the possibility that the he could have been taken from his apartment by force." mused Rowen.  
  
"Sorry Rowen but the professor wasn't taken by force." said Kaye as she and Kento walked into the livingroom. 


	4. The Forgotten City ch4

chapter 4  
  
"Kaye what do you mean by that?" asked Rowen.  
  
"The professor wasn't taken by force, he left on his own. He just made it look like he was." explained Kaye.  
  
"What are you talking about Kaye?" asked Ryo.  
  
"He's a person that didn't exactly have a lot of really expensive things. The professor was mainly interested in his studies. He didn't have any enemies to speak of." replied Kaye.  
  
"Kaye we don't exactly know a lot about the professor, so how can you be sure that he didn't have any enemies?" asked Sage.  
  
"How dare you say something like that Sage!" replied Kaye with anger.  
  
"I know that I shouldn't have went off on Sage like that, but maybe he's right. We don't really know a lot about the professor. All we know is what he told me about himself in class during our conversations." Kaye thought.   
  
"Sage now where did you have to go and do that for?" asked Kento.  
  
"Hey lay off Kento, you know that Sage was right with what he said about the professor." replied Ryo.  
  
"I suppose but still, he didn't have to be so blunt about it." said Kento.  
  
Kaye decide that enough was enough. "No Kento, Sage was right in what he said." replied Kaye quietly.  
  
"Hey guys why don't some of us go back to the professor's apartment and the rest of us go to the university and see what we can find for ourselves." said Cye.  
  
"Now that is the best idea that I've heard all night." replied Mia.  
  
"Ok then we all agree. Now since Kaye and Kento have already been seen at the professor's apartment they can go back with Cye and the rest of us can go to the university." said Ryo.  
  
So everyone split up and decided to meet at the coffee shop in a couple of hours. Kaye, Kento and Cye made it to the professor's apartment in record time. They got out of Kaye's car and headed towards the front door. "I have a question. How exactly are we going to not get busted for breaking and entering a missing professor's apartment?" asked Cye.  
  
"Easy I know where he keeps the spare one." replied Kaye with a smile. She reached up above the door and got the key from the hidding place.  
  
"Not exactly the best place to keep a spare key, now is it." said Kento.  
  
"Probably not, but let's go inside and see what we can find." replied Kaye as she put the key into the lock. Just as that happened the door creeked open, Kaye, Cye and Kento all stepped back slowly from the door.  
  
"Kaye stay here, I'll be right back." said Kento as he went inside.  
  
"Kento wait." replied Kaye as she started to follow him. Kaye felt Cye's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He'll be alright Kaye, don't worry. Actually I would worry for the ones that are inside the apartment." replied Cye as he reasurred Kaye.  
  
"Yea I guess your right Cye, it's just this whole thing is kind of confusing. I mean why would someone break into the professor's apartment. What could they be looking for that could be so important?" asked Kaye.  
  
"To be honest Kaye, I'm not entirely sure why, but we will find out what is going on alright." replied Cye. Kaye gave Cye a smile showing that he made her feel a little better. Suddenly a crashing sound came from the inside of the apartment, Cye and Kaye rushed inside to see what happened. They ran into Kento in the livingroom.  
  
"Kento what happened, we heard a crash from somewhere in here?" asked Kaye.  
  
"I don't know what happened, but the crash sounded like it came from upstairs." replied Kento. So Cye, Kento and Kaye ran up the stairs, they saw someone running from one of the rooms. The person spotted them by the stairway, the person knew that the stairs was the only escape route optional. So the person decided to rush them, that was a mistake. The person running went straight for them.   
  
"This guy has to be joking, there's no way that he can get through us." said Kento. Just as that was said, the person slammed right into Cye, fortunately for Cye's training he didn't even budge from where he was standing, but the guy that ran into him fell onto his back.   
  
"Cye are you alright?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Yea I'm fine, now let's see who this person is." said Cye as he took off the guy's mask.  
  
"I don't believe it, professor. I thought that you were kidnapped or something. Would you mind telling us exactly what is going on? I thought that you were going back home to the Forgotten City? So what's the deal already?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Well I guess some explanation is in order." replied the professor.  
  
"You got that right, but I don't think that this is the place to discuss it.   
We better meet up with the others." said Kento.  
  
Meanwhile at the university, Mia, Rowen, Ryo and Sage were looking over the professor's office. "What makes you so sure that we'll find something here, especially since we don't know exactly what we're looking for?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Just look for something that's out of the ordinary." replied Mia as she was going through some papers on his desk.  
  
"Out of the ordinary, come on Mia you have to be kidding me. Hey wait a minute, I think that I found something." said Sage.  
  
"Well Sage would you tell us already, what did you find?" asked Ryo.   
  
"How's this for unusual?" asked Sage as he motioned towards a carving on the wall.  
  
"It looks like this symbol was just recently carved into the wall." said Rowen as he inspected the carving.   
  
"Why would someone carve this, and more importantly what does it mean?" wondered Mia.  
  
"Look at the time, we better get going and meet up with the others. It doesn't look like we're going to find anything else here." suggested Ryo. Just as they were leaving the professor's room, the symbol on the wall reacted with their armors. 


	5. The Forgotten City ch5

english translation chapter 5  
  
Kaye, Kento, Cye and the professor were the first ones at the coffee shop, so they decided to wait in the far corner for the others. "Professor I think that you better keep your hood up for now." said Kaye.  
  
"This is crazy Kaye, I don't think that this is necessary." said the professor as he started to lower his hood.   
  
Cye stopped the professor before he could get the hood completely off. "I think that Kaye is right with this suggestion professor. You'll be safer, we don't know who broke into your apartment and I'm guessing that when the others get here they'll tell us that your office was broken into as well." replied Cye. The professor put the hood back in place and lowered his hands back to the table.  
  
"Speaking of which, here they come." said Kento as he spotted them at the entrance. Kento waved the others over to where they were.  
  
"How did you three do at the professor's apartment?" asked Ryo.  
  
"We'll tell you all about it in a bit, but first tell us what happened at the university. Did the professor's office get broken into?" asked Cye.  
  
"Yea Cye it did, but we also found a strange carving that was in the wall. It looks like it was just done about a few hours before we got there." replied Rowen.  
  
"Hey who's this guy, is he a witness or something?" asked Sage.  
  
"You could say that Sage, ok professor I think that it's ok now to lower the hood." said Kaye.   
  
The professor slowly lowered the hood from his face. "What is going on here, I thought that you were kidnapped or something?" asked Mia.  
  
"I'm sorry to have made you think that I was taken. I suppose that it's time for the whole story." said the professor.  
  
"I have a suggestion, maybe we should continue this conversation back home instead of out in the open. I think that the people that broke into the professor's apartment and office are still around." said Kaye.  
  
"That is something that I very much agree with, shall we take our leave." replied the professor. Everyone got up from where they were sitting, and left in two separate cars driving back home.   
  
While this was going on, two figures were watching from a distance. "He is going to adversor resist." said the first tracker.  
  
"Yes I know, but he has attestor bear witness to the Arbor Vitae Tree of Life." replied the second tracker.  
  
"But we have to bonae fidei in good faith know that he will not tell them about the elixir vitae potion that prolongs life." said the first tracker.  
  
"If he does you know that we have to report to the pares regni peers of the realm." replied the second tracker.  
  
"Cadit quaestio The question falls, there is no room for further arguement." said the first tracker. Both of them knew that they had no choice but to now take the professor tonight back to the Forgotten City. So the two trackers picked up the trail of the two cars that were going in the direction of the Koji mansion. The two trackers knew that this wasn't the best way to bring the professor back, but they were running out of time.   
  
Just as the two cars pulled up to the Koji mansion, the two trackers hid in the forest until dark. 'Kaye, what's going on? Would you fill me in here, oh and we have two unannounced visitors that are hiding in the forrest.' said Lightning.  
  
'Sorry Lightning, I'll fill you in later I promise. Right now would you mind keeping an eye on our visitors, but stay out of sight.' replied Kaye as she walked into the mansion with the others.  
  
"Professor, go ahead into the livingroom and make yourself comfortable. We'll be there in just a minute." said Kaye as she ushered him in that direction.   
  
"Kaye what's the deal?" asked Kento.  
  
"Lightning noticed that we have a couple of unannounced visitors that have stationed themselves in the forrest. I asked him to keep an eye on them, I didn't want the professor to get alarmed." explained Kaye.  
  
"Ok so now what do we do?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Simple, we talk with the professor like we originally planned and then we'll figure out what to do after that." replied Rowen.  
  
"Fine so let's do this already, I have a feeling that this is not even close to being over." said Mia as she lead the others back into the livingroom. Kaye was carring a tray that had different drinks on it. She set it down on the table and everyone grabbed theirs. Kaye then grabbed the amulet and the white book and gave them to the professor.  
  
"Alright professor, start explaining what is actually going on here? Why did you send me this amulet and then give me the white book? How do these things connect with what you were teaching in class about the Forgotten City?" asked Kaye.  
  
"I'm impressed Kaye with your line of questioning, that's why I asked you to be my assistant, you always keep me on my toes. Anyway, I gave you those items because I know that people from the Forgotten City will come after me and the items. I knew that they would be safe in your hands." replied the professor.  
  
"Ah professor I have a question for ya, it's about the carving that we found at the university that was carved on your wall. What does it mean?" asked Sage as he gave the professor a sketch of the carving.  
  
"It's in a way I guess you would call it a calling card." replied the professor.  
  
"A calling card, who's professor, who would be leaving it on your wall and what is it suppose to mean?" asked Cye.  
  
"It's from a group that originate from the Forgotten City. They are people that have extrodinary tracking abilities. They can track through anything that comes in their path. It means that they have finally found me and they are going to take me back to the Forgotten City." replied the professor.  
  
"But I thought that you told Kaye that you were going back tonight." said Mia.  
  
"Yes I did tell Kaye that, but I didn't realize that they would come this soon for me. I think that it's time for me to leave, I don't any of you want to be involved any more in this." replied the professor as he began to leave.  
  
"Professor wait a minute, you give me these magical items, then you give us some copout explanation about the carving on your office wall, and now you decide to leave just like that." said Kaye with a hint of anger. The professor stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard Kaye's statement.   
  
"I'm sorry Kaye but I can't tell you everything, because if I do, it will be too dangerous for you and your friends. I don't want to put any of you in that kind of situation." replied the professor.  
  
"Can't tell us professor, or won't, there's not much of a difference between the two." said Kaye now getting very angry.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaye, but it has to be handled this way. Be angry with me if you want, but remember that I'm doing this for your own good. Now let me be on my way, I'll tell the two trackers that are in the forrest to leave you and your friends alone." replied the professor as he began to walk out of the front door.  
  
"How did he know about them?" wondered Kaye. Just then there was a loud crash outside. Everyone ran outside to see what happened, they saw Lightning in front of the professor gurading him from the two trackers.  
  
'Lightning I asked you to stay out of sight, what's going on?' asked Kaye.  
  
'I'm sorry Kaye, but they came out of their hidding places and jumped in front of the professor. I couldn't stand by and watch them take him, now could I?' Lightning asked.  
  
"You better call off your tiger girl, or you'll regret it." threatened the first tracker.  
  
"Do it Kaye, call off your tiger, please just do it already." said the professor. Kaye hesitated a bit longer, then finally she called Lightning back from the professor. The two trackers walked up to either side of him.  
  
Then in a ball of light, they were gone. There was no sound anywhere except the echo of a phrase that one of the trackers said before leaving "Caveat Viator." 


	6. The Forgotten City ch6

english translation chapter 6  
  
"No professor! Dammit, why did he do that? What could he have been thinking?" said Kaye angrily.  
  
"Kaye he did what he thought was right at the time. Now why don't we go inside and try to figure out how to get the professor back, and what caveat viator means." suggested Rowen as he tried to calm Kaye down.  
  
"Thanks Rowen, that's a good idea, let's go already." replied Kaye as she started towards the mansion.  
  
'Kaye are you still angry with me?' asked Lightning.  
  
'No Lightning, I'm not angry with you any more, I'm sorry that I blew up at you, forgive me.' replied Kaye.  
  
'Already forgiven, now will you please finally fill me in on what is going on around here?" asked Lightning.  
  
'Soon my friend, but first I have to translate something, then I'll fill you in, I promise.' replied Kaye as she grabbed the amulet.  
  
"Ok amulet what does the phrase caveat viator mean?" Kaye asked outloud. The amulet responed with a bright glow, and the translation began to appear. It spelled out caveat viator means let the traveler beware. Then the amulet stopped glowing and returned back to it's original color.  
  
"Let the traveler beware? What traveler is it talking about? The professor or anyone else that tries to find the Forgotten City?" asked Sage.  
  
"I would bet that it's towards whoever left the city, so this time around it's the professor." replied Rowen.  
  
"Ok Rowen let's say your right, then what does the traveler have to beware of?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Well why don't we ask the book?" said Mia.  
  
"Ask the book, Mia are you serious, how do you suppose that it will tell us how to get there, talk to us?" asked Kento skeptically.  
  
"Actually Kento yea in a way, it will tell us how to get there." replied Kaye as she looked over the amulet and the book.  
  
"Kaye you have an idea, so spill already." said Cye.  
  
"It's a long shot, but I think that if the amulet and the book can decode Latin writing, then maybe just maybe they can show us how to get to the Forgotten City as well." explained Kaye.  
  
"Ah Kaye how exactly is that going to happen?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Simple, we just ask. Sacred amulet and book of the Forgotten City, please show us the way to your rightful place." spoke Kaye as she held onto the amulet and book. Just as she got done with her request, they both flew out of Kaye's hands and hung in midair, then a few seconds later they began to glow.  
  
"Now that is what I call service." said Kento with a smirk.  
  
"Kento, please be quiet I need to conentrate." replied Kaye.  
  
"Sorry." said Kento.  
  
"No problem." replied Kaye with a smile. She then returned her focus back on the two glowing objects. A map to the Forgotten City began to take form, as well as what looked like a three dimensional diagram of the city itself.   
  
"How could a city like this be hidden for so long, you would think that someone would have found it by now?" asked Mia.  
  
"I wish that I knew Mia." replied Kaye as she kept her focus on the city before her.  
  
"Kaye did the professor say anything about why and how the Forgotten City has been hidden all this time?" asked Rowen.  
  
Kaye didn't give a response right away, she waited a few seconds longer before answering his question. "I'm sorry Rowen, but no he didn't say anything for an explanation about why or how it has been hidden." replied Kaye quietly.   
  
Meanwhile....  
  
The professor and his the two trackers have arrived at the Forgotten City. The were getting the professor ready to go in front of the council. "Has the city closed itself from the modern world, that it has forgotten how to be civilized?" asked the professor.  
  
"We are sorry professor, but things have changed since you've been here." replied the first tracker.  
  
"So I've notice, have I been gone for so long that everything in this city has changed?" asked the professor.  
  
"No professor, only a few of the rule have stayed the same, but everything else..." replied the second tracker.  
  
"Say no more, I understand. Now when do I go in front of the council?" asked the professor.  
  
"Soon, but you must understand something professor, you knew that the last time that you left the city, you would be tracked and brought back and tried in public." said the first tracker.  
  
"Yes I understand that all too well tracker. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get some rest before the meeting with the council." replied the professor.   
  
The two trackers left the professor's quarters, "Why didn't you tell him the real reason for bringing him back?" asked the second tracker.  
  
"Because he would have never agreed to go in front of the council that's why." replied the first tracker.   
  
"But isn't that..." started the second tracker.  
  
"That's enough, I don't like this any more than you do, but nothing else can be done now to prevent his silence." replied the first tracker. They continued walking towards the center of the city where the council members were waiting for their report.  
  
"Well what did the professor have to say, did he mention anything about attestor bear witness to the arbor vitae tree of life?" asked the second council member.  
  
"No he didn't say anything about that, he mainly asked how much the city has changed since the last time he left that's all." replied the first tracker.  
  
"Did he mention the albus liber white book or the amulet?" asked the first council member.  
  
"No I'm sorry he said nothing of them." replied the second tracker.  
  
"Then he must have either hidden them or given them to someone that he trusts. We need to know what he did with them, or we could lose everything." replied the second council member. 


	7. The Forgotten City ch7

english translation chapter 7  
  
"Teofilo, he's back professor Manlio is back!" exclaimed Tobias as he pulled on Teofilo's robe.  
  
"Slow down Tobias, now calmly tell me where professor Manlio is." replied Teofilo.  
  
"He's in the city square with the council members. If we don't hurry..." said Tobias.  
  
"Well then why didn't you say that in the first place instead of charging in here like a freneticus madman." replied Teofilo as they ran to the city square.  
  
"Do you professor Manlio, have anything to say in your defense?" asked council member Poncio.  
  
"Nescio quid dicas I don't know what you're talking about." replied professor Manlio.  
  
"Don't be so evasive with us professor Manlio, you do know why Nuzio and Nahilus were sent after you. Now, I'll ask you again, do you have anything to say in your defense?" asked council member Poncio.  
  
"Yes I do understand why you sent the two best trackers after me. Actually, I'm surprised that you didn't send them out sooner. But ex mea sententia in my opinion, I believe that I did the right thing in leaving. Otherwise there wouldn't have been any city left if I had stayed, now would there?" explained professor Manlio.  
  
"I suppose that the time for judgement is at hand, since professor Manlio refuses to explain fully his actions of what he did and why he left." said council member Reyes. Just as the council was to pass judgement, the two seers came running towards them.  
  
"Wait, don't pass judgement just yet, please let us talk with him!" yelled Teofilo.  
  
"Fine then seers, I'll let you have council with him, but make sure to notify us when you have finished." replied Romanos.  
  
"Agreed." replied Tobias. The council members and the two trackers left professor Manlio with the two seers.  
  
"It is good to see the both of you again, I've missed our talks." replied professor Manlio.  
  
"As we have missed you, but please Manlio will you explain to us why you had to leave the Forgotten City?" asked Teofilo.  
  
"How could you understand? Unitam logica falsa tuam phiosophiam totam suffodiant My faulty logic undermine your entire philosophy." replied professor Manlio.  
  
"Please professor Manlio, try to enlighten us." pleaded Tobias.  
  
"You should have known why I've left Tobias." replied professor Manlio.  
  
"Manlio, we are seers not mind readers." said Teofilo.  
  
"Then you should have seen that I was leaving. You knew that what I saw was forbidden, so I had to leave." replied professor Manlio.  
  
"Yes I did have visions of you leaving as well as what happened, but I didn't want to believe it. So I ignored them and told no one." said Teofilo.  
  
"It looks like we are going to have to continue this conversation at another time. It looks like the council members and the trackers are coming back." replied Tobias as he motioned to the six that were coming in their direction.  
  
"Well seers, did you get an explanation out of professor Manlio?" asked council member Poncilo.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ok, now we have a map of how the city is laid out, but if this place is hidden from the world for so long, then how are we suppose to find it when no one else can?" asked Sage. As an answer to his question, Kaye held up both the white book and the amulet.  
  
"Of course, why didn't I see it before, that white book and the amulet are going to transport us there." said Sage sarcastically.  
  
"Actually Sage, yea in a way they are." replied Kaye.  
  
"What do you mean in a way, it's either yes directly to the location or no not even close try again?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Well Ryo, like everything else, magic does have it's limits. They can only take us so far and then were on our own." replied Kaye as she packed them into her backpack and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey where are you going Kaye?" asked Cye.  
  
"I'm going back to the university Cye, there's something that I want to check out before this adventure begins. Hey Mia do you want to come with me?" replied Kaye.   
  
"Sure, I'll drive if that's fine by you?" asked Mia.  
  
"Actually that would be great thanks Mia, well then let's go. We shouldn't be too late guys, see ya when we get back." said Kaye as she and Mia walked out the door. Mia started her car and off they went towards the university.  
  
"Kento, I'm surprised that you didn't go with them." said Rowen as he ventured over to the couch.  
  
"Yea actually so am I. Why didn't you go too?" asked Ryo curiously.  
  
"If Kaye and Mia want to go and check something at the university, I'm sure that they'll be just fine. It's not like something will happen there anyway." replied Kento.  
  
"Are you sure Kento, I mean that is where we found that symbol engraved into the professor's wall." replied Sage glancing over at Kento.  
  
"Knock it off Halo, if something does happen, they can take care of themselves." replied Kento in an annoyed fashion. Sage was going to say something to Kento's reply when Cye motioned him not to. Sage understood and he decided to drop it.   
  
"Hey Kento mind if we talk?" asked Cye.  
  
"Sure, whatever Cye." replied Kento  
  
"Outside, now." said Cye sternly as he motioned Kento to join him. They both stepped outside and Cye shut the door behind them, he didn't want the others to hear their conversation.  
  
"Ok, now what the heck was that all about?" asked Ryo.  
  
"To be honest Ryo, I have no clue. I'm just as lost as you are. Rowen?" replied Sage. Rowen just scratched his head to show that he was just as confused as they were. Outside, Cye and Kento were having their own conversation.  
  
"Alright Cye why did you drag me out here?" asked Kento.  
  
"What is with you? Ever since Kaye has went back to school to get her master's degree you've been acting different." replied Cye.  
  
"Why does it matter on how I've been acting, I just don't want to distract Kaye from her studies that's all." said Kento as he crossed his arms acrossed his chest.  
  
"Don't give me that Kento, if that's true, then why don't you talk with her about it then?" asked Cye.  
  
"It's not that simple Cye, late at nights I see her light on in her room, and I know that Kaye is still up studying those books. Then in the mornings she rushes off to the university and doesn't come back until late afternoon, for some daily training." replied Kento.  
  
"I see, Kento if you are so concerned about Kaye's condition, then why didn't you say something before now?" asked Cye.   
  
"I didn't want to distract her, especially since she's so close in getting her master's, and now the professor asked Kaye to be his assistant in his classes." replied Kento.  
  
"Kento, Kaye said that she was maybe, note I said maybe considering the position." said Cye.  
  
"Maybe, why wouldn't she take it. What is Kaye waiting for, it's a great opportunity?" asked Kento.  
  
"First of all Kento, she said that she has to finish getting her masters, and then second she was trying to figure out how to tell you the news." replied Cye.  
  
"Oh I see, but Cye when did Kaye tell you all of this?" asked Kento as he finally relaxed.  
  
"She didn't, Kaye and Mia were talking about it, and I just happened to be in the other room listening. You know how quiet I can be." replied Cye with a smirk.  
  
"Do they know that you were listening in on their conversation?" asked Kento.  
  
"Acutally no, they don't. I thought that I would bring it to your attention so you would stop acting like a complete jerk." replied Cye as he punched Kento on his arm.   
  
"Ok, ok Cye, I give, I'll talk with Kaye about it, but I won't tell her about our conversation." laughed Kento as he and Cye walked back into the mansion.  
  
"Well you two are you guys going to tell us what was all of that about or not?" asked Sage.  
  
"Nope." replied Kento as he went to grab Kaye's keys from the table and began to make his way to the door.  
  
"Kento where are you going with Kaye's car?" asked Rowen.  
  
"I have an errand to run, so I'll be back later." replied Kento as he went out the door.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Alright Kaye what's up you've been quiet ever since we left home. I'm betting that it's more than just what happened with professor Manlio, care to talk about it?" asked Mia as she kept her eyes on the road. Kaye sighed, waiting a little longer to respond to Mia's question.  
  
"Yea it does, I've been that transparrent huh." replied Kaye as she looked over at Mia.  
  
"Ah yea you have, so what's been going on?" asked Mia.  
  
"Well I've noticed that Kento has been acting rather different lately, ever since I went back to get my master's. I'm beginning to wonder if that was such a good idea, going back. What could I have been thinking?" Kaye said as she stared out her window.  
  
"Kaye, have you talked with him about this?" asked Mia.  
  
"No I haven't had a chance to, with my late night homework, training sessions, and now this." replied Kaye as she began to list them off.  
  
"Kaye, you know what you're doing don't you?" asked Mia. Kaye turned her head so she was facing Mia.  
  
"I think so, but why don't you enlighten me." replied Kaye.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you. The first thing is that you're barely getting enough sleep. Second and the most important thing you're talking to the wrong person, you should be talking to Kento instead of me." replied Mia with a grin.  
  
"Yea you're right, I should be talking about this with him, and I promise Mia that I'll get more sleep." said Kaye returning the grin.  
  
"Now that's settled, we're here. Are you sure that you want to look around his room?" asked Mia as she and Kaye headed towards the university's back door.  
  
"Yea Mia I'm sure, I want to get a better look at that carving on the wall." replied Kaye as they both went inside. Lucky for Mia and Kaye no one was around to ask questions about why they were there at that time of night. So they continued walking towards the professor's room. When they got there, they found the police tape that was blocking the entrance to his room has been cut.   
  
"It looks like someone beat us here, do you still want to go in and check it out or go back and wait until morning?" asked Mia.  
  
"No, I can't afford to wait until morning. I have to go inside and look around Mia. The professor might have something in the room that I could recognize that you guys missed earlier." replied Kaye as she began to go inside. Mia followed right behind Kaye, they both took a careful look around to see if they could see what caused the police tape to be tampered with.   
  
"Well it looks like whoever was here, isn't here any more so let's look around and see what we can find." said Kaye as she and Mia walked over to the carving on the wall.   
  
"That's strange." said Mia as she got a closer look at the carving.  
  
"What is Mia?" asked Kaye as she also got closer to the carving.  
  
"This part wasn't here when we came acrossed this earlier today." replied Mia as she pointed to a small inscription that was carved next to the picture.   
  
"It says, cursum perficio. Kaye what does that suppose to mean?" asked Mia as she looked over to Kaye.  
  
"Cursum perficio? Amulet of the Forgotten City please help us translate cursum perficio." said Kaye. The amulet glowed white and a translation started to form on the wall right next to the writing.   
  
"It says, my journey is over." read Kaye just as the amulet stopped glowing.  
  
"My journey is over? Who's journey?" asked Mia.  
  
"Good question, I'm not sure on an answer for that one." replied Kaye showing that she's as confused as Mia was.  
  
"I would love to explain it to you ladies." said a voice that was coming from the back of the room.  
  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" yelled Mia.  
  
"It would be my pleasure. My name is Liber, I'm from the Forgotten City, and that writing on the wall, well I'm the one that wrote it there." replied Liber as he was now standing in front of Mia and Kaye.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Kaye as she got into a defensive stance.  
  
"I wanted to see if I could flush out the person that has both the white book and the amulet. Well it looks like my plan worked just fine, now if you don't mind, hand them over to me now!" ordered Liber.   
  
"Sorry pal I don't think so, the professor gave these to me for a reason. So I'm keeping them and I don't care if you like it or not, you better back off if you know what's good for ya?" warned Kaye. 


	8. The Forgotten City ch8

chapter 8  
  
Kento was thinking about the conversation that he and Cye just had, as he was driving to the university. He knew that Cye was right in what he said. "Man, how could I've been acting like such a jerk. I know that it was a hard decision for Kaye to make about going back and getting her master's. I definately know how I'm going to make up for it too, but first I better find them before the storm hits." thought Kento as he turned into the university's back parking lot. He saw Mia's car and pulled up next to it, as he was getting out of Kaye's car he heard something crashing inside of the university. So he took off in a dead sprint towards the crash, when he got close to the sound, he noticed that it was near the professor's room. That made Kento even more anxious to get there, so he picked up the pace.   
  
"Oh man, I hope that they're ok." thought Kento as he rounded the corner to the professor's room. Just as he got there, another crashing sound was made just as he got to the door. Kento charged through the door and looked around to see what was going on.  
  
"Hey you, yea you pal what do you think that you're doing?" asked Kento as he saw Liber getting ready to attack Kaye and Mia.  
  
"Go away this doesn't concern you. Now leave!" ordered Liber.  
  
"Sorry pal, but when I see someone that is going to attack my friends, then it is my concern." replied Kento as he got in front of Kaye and Mia. Liber decided that this was not the right opportunity to get the amulet and the white book from Kaye. So Liber decided that it was time to leave. Liber jumped to the window on the far side of the room and looked back at them.  
  
"This is far from over, I will be back you can count on that. I always get what I want." said Liber as he jumped from the window and disappeared.   
  
"Ok, first of all are the two of you alright, and second would you explain what the heck was that all about?" asked Kento.  
  
"Yea we're fine Kento thanks, and to what just happened, I think that we better go home so everyone can hear about it." replied Kaye as she began to walk towards the door. Mia shook her head and caught up with Kaye.   
  
"I think Kaye now is the time to talk with Kento about what we were talking about in the car." said Mia.  
  
"What Mia now, are you kidding?" asked Kaye as she glanced back at Kento.  
  
"Yes now, I don't see why not and besides if the two of you don't talk about it, then you won't get another chance." replied Mia as she ushered Kaye in Kento's direction. Kaye looked back at Mia with a quizical look. Mia stood there with her arms crossed showing that she meant business. Kaye just shook her head in amazement and then continued to walk towards Kento.   
  
"Ah Kento I think that we need to talk." said Kaye as she gestered for him to take a seat.   
  
"Yea Kaye you're right we do." replied Kento as he sat down next to Kaye.   
  
  
"Kento, on our way here, Mia and I did some talking." said Kaye.  
  
"Yea, what did you two talk about?" asked Kento as he kept his eyes on her.  
  
"Well besides the deal that went down about the professor,and not getting enough sleep as well as the training, we talked about how I've noticed that you've been acting differently ever since I went back to get my master's degree. Ever since then, I've been wondering if I did the right thing on going back." replied Kaye as she lowered her head.  
  
"Kaye since we are bearing our souls, so to speak. I think that I should explain why I've been acting that way. You see I admit it, I've been acting that way mainly because I don't want to be a distraction to you." said Kento as he kept looking at Kaye.  
  
"But Kento, you're not..." started Kaye as she looked up from the ground.   
  
Kento shook his head, "Kaye let me finish with what I have to say alright. Yea I'm concerned about you, why wouldn't I be. I would like it though if you would just slow down and not push yourself so much. I'm afraid that you're going to push yourself way too hard and something might happen. Besides I wouldn't want you to pass up this opportunity that the professor gave ya to be his assistant now would I?" explained Kento as he moved closer to her.  
  
"Kento, I don't know what to say." said Kaye as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"You don't need to say anything, just promise me that you'll slow down and take better care of yourself." replied Kento as he got up and offered Kaye his hand. Kaye reached up and took his hand and walked towards the door where Mia was waiting for them.  
  
"It took you two long enough, is everything ok now?" asked Mia as she looked at them.  
  
"Yea Mia everything is just fine, thanks for helping me get my priorities straight." replied Kaye as they all walked out of professor Manlio's room. As they approached the two cars, it began to rain.  
  
"Oh great a perfect end to a perfect day." said Mia sarcastically.   
  
"No kidding, hey Kento I'm going to ride back with Mia. We'll see you back home ok." said Kaye as she got into Mia's car.  
  
"Sure, I'll see ya there, just be careful on the drive back." replied Kento as he got into Kaye's car. Kento waited until Mia pulled out of the parking lot and then he followed.   
  
"I'm glad that's finally cleared up. Cye will be happy to know that we finally talked it over." thought Kento as he kept on following Mia's car. The storm began to get a little wilder with each passing minute.   
  
"This storm is absolutely nuts! Where did it come from, I didn't hear anything about it on the radio did you Mia?" asked Kaye. Mia shook her head no while keeping her focus on the road.   
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Guys, they should have been back by now." said Cye as he looked out the window.  
  
"Yea you're right, it's been three hours since they left, and there hasn't been a word from anybody." replied Rowen as he got up from the chair.  
  
"What are you suggesting that we do Rowen, go out and find them?" asked Sage.  
  
"As a matter of fact yea I am." replied Rowen as he headed towards the door.  
  
"It looks like we don't have to go and look for them, they're home." said Cye as he pointed out towards the driveway.   
  
"It's about time what took you guys so long?" asked Ryo as Kaye, Mia and Kento walked in.   
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" asked Rowen as they all went back to the livingroom.  
  
"To answer your question, yes I found what I was looking for and then some, that's the main reason why we're late." Kaye answered.  
  
"What do you mean by and then some?" asked Sage.  
  
"Well when Kaye and I were looking around, I noticed some kind of inscription that appeared after when we first saw that carving." said Mia.  
  
"It appeared after we left, how could we have missed that?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Easy, the weird guy that Mia mentioned, well he said that he wrote it." Kaye replied.  
  
"Ok I have two more questions for ya then, what did the inscription say and did his guy say why he wrote it?" asked Rowen.  
  
"The inscription translated to my journey is over, and to the reason why he wrote it was because he wanted to see who was now in the possession of this white book and amulet." replied Kaye as she took them out of her backpack.  
  
"Why would he want those things?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I'm not sure Ryo, but I do know one thing, if that guy is from the Forgotten City then we are going to have some company tonight." replied Kaye.  
  
"So what are we going to do in the meantime, just wait for him to show up?" asked Sage.  
  
"In a way yes and no." replied Kaye with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Kaye what are you talking about?" asked Cye as he looked curiously at her.  
  
"I think I might know what you're getting at Kaye, I'm guessing that you want to make it look like that we have left for the night, but in actuallity we didn't leave." replied Rowen.  
  
"You are so right Rowen, no wonder you're the genius of the group." replied Kaye as she winked at Rowen. When the meeting was over, everybody decided to go their own way since it wasn't going to be dark for at least a few more hours. Ryo took White Blaze outside, Rowen went upstairs to get something. Sage went to the training room, Kaye and Kento stayed in the livingroom sitting together on the couch. Cye was watching them from the kitchen, Mia snuck behind Cye and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Jeez Mia you nearly gave me a heart attack." said Cye as he turned around to face her.   
  
Mia smiled at Cye, "sorry about that Cye, but I just had to take the opportunity to do that." replied Mia.  
  
"Ok I guess you're right, it looks like they finally talked it out." said Cye as he motioned over to Kaye and Kento.  
  
"Yea they did, and it's about time too. So why don't we just leave them alone for now." replied Mia.  
  
"Kaye are you sure about this? I mean that guy looks like he could take on an entire army or something." said Kento.  
  
"Yea Kento I'm sure, what's the matter don't tell me that Kento of Hardrock is scared of him?" taunted Kaye with a smirk.  
  
"What me scared, oh come on Kaye, you know that I'm not scared of anybody, bring him on." challanged Kento. Kaye started laughing so hard that she almost fell off of the couch.   
  
"It's good to hear you laughing again, I missed that." said Kento as he grinned at her.   
  
"Yea it did feel good to laugh, thanks Kento I needed that. You always seem to know when I need to cheer up." replied Kaye as she returned a grin of her own.  
  
"You're welcome, you know that you can always talk to me when there is something on your mind." said Kento.  
  
"Yea I do and Kento, one more thing, if you ever need to talk about anything I'll be here for you whenever you need me." replied Kaye.  
  
'If this is going to get any sweeter, I'm going to hack up a hairball right here and now.' complained Lightning. Kaye looked over to where her tiger was watching them.  
  
"Why you, Lightning get back here." said Kaye as she took off after him. Kento watched Kaye run after Lightning in confusion. Cye and Mia walked over to the couch and were wondering what all of the noise was about.  
  
"Hey Kento what's the deal, why is Kaye chasing Lightning?" asked Cye.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think that he probably said something that got her mad. I feel kind of sorry for Lightning when she catches him though." replied Kento as he laid back on the couch.  
  
Kaye finally caught up to Lighting, they were both on the ground trying to catch their breaths. 'Now Lightning are you going to tell me what that comment was all about?" asked Kaye.  
  
'I was just kidding, can't you take a joke? But seriously Kaye, I think that you should be trying to figure out more about that white book and the amulet before anything else happens.' replied Lightning.  
  
'Yea I know, you're right come on maybe you can help me with it?' said Kaye as she and Lightning got up from the floor and walked over to where the white book and amulet were laying.   
  
"Kaye you're not going to try and figure more about them are you?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yea I am, the more that we know about the white book and the amulet the better." replied Kaye as she picked them up from the table. Kaye began to lift them up from the table when she felt someone's grip on her arm.   
  
She didn't need to look over to see who it was. "Kento, it's ok I promise." said Kaye as she turned her head to face him. Kento let go of Kaye's arm and let her pass. Kaye only walked to the table that was in the kitchen. She laid the two items on the table and then rummaged around for something to eat.  
  
A few hours later, Kaye was getting close to figuring out the amulet and the white book.  
  
"Hey there, how is it going Kaye?" asked Mia as she approached Kaye.   
  
"I think that I'm actually getting some ground on these things." replied Kaye with a yawn.   
  
"Ok that's it, you Kaye, are going to put them away and get ready to go to town with us." said Mia as she pulled Kaye out of the chair.  
  
"Alright, alright I'm coming." replied Kaye as she was laughing.   
  
"Well it took you two long enough, what kept ya?" asked Ryo as Mia and Kaye walked into the room.  
  
"Sorry Ryo it's my fault, I got wrapped up into trying to figure out more abuot the white book and the amulet." replied Kaye.  
  
"Did you get anywhere?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Yea I did, so what do you guys say that we finally go to town." replied Kaye with a grin.  
  
"It's about time, so let's go already!" said Kento as they left.   
  
"It took them long enough to leave. NOw I can finally retrieve the white book and the amulet." thought Liber as he snuck into the mansion.  
  
"Well Kento is that the same guy that was in the professor's room?" asked Cye.  
  
"Yea that's him, so now what do we let him get what he wants and just let him leave?" asked Kento.  
  
"Just wait a few more minutes, our visitor is going to find a couple of surprises waiting for him." replied Kaye with a grin.  
  
"Kaye what are you talking about?" asked Sage.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, where are White Blaze and Lightining?" asked Ryo. As an answer to both of their questions, two different loud roars were heard from inside of the mansion.  
  
"Oh did I forget to mention that White Blaze and Lightning were a part of this too?" asked Kaye mischievously as she started off towards the mansion. 


	9. The Forgotten City ch9

english translation chapter 9  
  
As Kaye was getting closer to the mansion, the guys and Mia we're not far behind. "Kaye I really wish that you would of told us about this before hand." said Ryo.  
  
"Sorry about that, but it was Lightning's last minute idea." replied Kaye as she opened the door. When they got inside they found their visitor being cornered by two angry tigers.  
  
"Call off your tigers." said Liber.  
  
"First give back those items, and then maybe I'll call them off." replied Kaye sternly.  
  
"They don't belong to you, I'm taking them back to where they belong." said Liber as he tightened his grip on them.  
  
"Fine then, ok you know what I forgot that it was my turn to feed them today. Oh boy I'm sure that they are pretty hungry by now." taunted Kaye. Lightning and White Blaze slowly walked closer to Liber.  
  
"Alright here, take them now call them off." said Liber.  
  
"Just wait a minute I have a few questions that need answering." replied Kaye.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you anything that you want to know, just call off your tigers." said Liber.  
  
"White Blaze, Lightning back off, but don't go too far. Now for you, what's your name and why are you so interested in the white book and the amulet?" asked Kaye as she put them in her backpack.  
  
"My name is Liber. The white book and the amulet as you already know about, I was suppose to take them back to the Forgotten City." said Liber.  
  
"Then why did you leave that inscription next to the carving that was on the wall?" asked Mia.  
  
"Like I said before, I wanted to draw out the person that is in possession of them." replied Liber as he began to become impatient.  
  
"Why, why do you want them so badly that you had to attack Kaye and Mia? How come you just didn't ask for them?" asked Kento as he glared at Liber.  
  
"I don't think that is any of your concern." replied Liber in anger.   
  
"Watch it pal, you don't know who you're talking to!" warned Kento.  
  
"Kento that's enough." said Kaye as she eyed Liber.  
  
"Come on Kaye, are you going to let him get away with that copout?" asked Kento in disbelief.  
  
"Liber, you can leave, but if any of us find you around here again." warned Kaye as she motioned Liber to the exit.  
  
"I understand, I'll take my leave. But know this, I will get those items and you will pay for your insolence." threatened Liber as he began to leave. White Blaze and Lightning followed Liber outside and made sure that there was no trace of him before heading back.  
  
"Kaye, why did you let that jerk go, you know that he wasn't telling the whole story?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Yea I know." replied Kaye with a smirk.  
  
"Kaye, what are you up to?" asked Sage in a curiousity.  
  
"You'll understand soon enough, trust me." replied Kaye with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"If I didn't know you any better, I would say that you knew he wouldn't tell us everything and that he would try to take them again." said Rowen.  
  
"You could say that, yea of course he wasn't going to tell us everything. Actually I have a better idea. You guys might just find it very interesting." replied Kaye as she began to look through her backpack again.  
  
"Kaye what are you looking for?" asked Cye as he got closer to her.  
  
"Where are they, I know I had them in here? Ah, here they are!" said Kaye as she took out something out of her backpack.  
  
"Are those what I think they are, and how did you get them?" asked Rowen as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Yea Rowen, there tracking devices, I got them from some friends of mine in the police department. I figured that they owed me one." replied Kaye as she picked up the white book.   
  
"Now that's a great idea Kaye." said Mia as she caught onto what Kaye was thinking.  
  
"Mia what are you talking about?" asked Kento.  
  
"Kaye wanted Liber to believe the set up that he was put into so he would come back and try to claim the white book and the amulet while we were sleeping. Then we would follow him to the Forgotten City." Mia explained.  
  
"Yea Mia you hit it exactly on the head." replied Kaye as she put the white book back onto the table.  
  
"Ok now I understand, well then what about the amulet?" asked Ryo.  
  
"The amulet is going to stay with me the whole time. I don't really need the book anymore just the amulet." replied Kaye as she tied it to her arm.  
  
"Well then since that's settled, I suggest that we get to bed it's late." said Sage as he headed upstairs. Everyone else agreed with his idea and retired for the night as well.   
  
Outside Liber was watching and waiting for his chance to snatch what he desires. "I can not believe that girl, she is definately an interesting adversary. I'm betting that her friends are also a threat to what I want as well. For now jacta est alea the die is cast I can not return without the white book or the amulet. It looks like they have finally turned in for the night, the fools don't realize what they are getting themselves into." thought Liber as he began to make his way to an open window. Liber quietly sneaked into the mansion making sure not to wake any one. He began to look around to see if the white book and the amulet were anywhere in sight. Just then Liber saw something on the table that was partially covered by Kaye's backpack.   
  
"I finally have the white book, but where is the amulet? It's not here, I bet that girl has it with her. I don't have time to fool around, I have to get back to the Forgotten City." thought Liber as he quickly left the mansion with the white book.   
  
"Alright Kaye, he has the book now what?" asked Sage.  
  
"You'll love this, trust me." replied Kaye as she turned on the small tracking device. The tracking deviced showed a small blinking light was moving to the north at a very fast pace.  
  
"Kaye you definately need to get me one of those." said Kento.  
  
"We better get going or we are going to lose him." said Mia. They ran outside and took two different vehicles with Kaye's car in the lead while she was giving Cye directions. It didn't take them long to catch up to Liber.  
  
"Cye hang back a little bit, I don't want him to see us just yet." Kaye said.  
  
"Kaye, you are enjoying this aren't you?" asked Kento.  
  
"Actually Kento yea, I am." replied Kaye with a smirk.  
  
"Guys I hate to break this up, but we're running out of road." said Cye as he was trying to get their attention.  
  
"Oh just great! Ok, Cye quick stop the car, we're going to have to go on foot." said Kaye as she got ready to jump out of the car. Cye quickly stepped onto the breaks and skidded to a stop, Mia saw what was happening and did the same.  
  
"Hey what's the deal?" asked Ryo as they ran to catch up with them.  
  
"Couldn't you tell, we were running out of road, so now we have to go on foot." replied Cye as he kept on running.  
  
'Lightning, I'm going to need you to be point and scout ahead and see how far of a head start that Liber has on us.' said Kaye. Lightning nodded and took off to see what he could find.  
  
"Kaye, what did you say to Lightning for him to take off like that?" asked Sage.  
  
"I asked him to see how much of a head start Liber has on us, besides with the pace that he is going, there is no way this thing can pick him up anyway, but Lightning can." replied Kaye. Lightning picked up Liber's trail, he wasn't too far ahead of him. Liber sensed that there was someone following him, so he decided to try and lose them. Liber saw a river bed that was close by, he decided to run through it thinking that it would throw his persuer off his trail and then he jumped into the trees to see if his plan worked.   
  
Just then Lightning arrived on the scene. "This is great, he's gone. I better get back and tell Kaye that he got away.' thought Lightning as he teleported back to Kaye and the others.  
  
"I have to be dreaming, a tiger that can disappear like magic. How can this be? That's the same tiger that was with the others that I took this book from. Then it must mean that they are following me. No matter I have what I came for, well half of the items is better than none. I better get back before I'm missed." thougth Liber as he continued on his way back to the Forgotten City.   
  
It didn't take long for Lightning to teleport back to Kaye and the others. He appeared a few feet ahead of them. 'Lightning, what happened, did ya find him?' asked Kaye as she met up with him.  
  
'SOrry Kaye, he got away from me.' replied Lightning.  
  
'That's alright, we can pick him up with the tracking device anyway.' said Kaye as she turned it back on. It didn't take long for the others to catch up to where Kaye and Lightning were standing.  
  
"Well Kaye did he find him or what?" asked Kento.  
  
"Yea he found him, but he got away. At least we know where he's going." replied Kaye as she looked back to the tracking device that's in her hands.  
  
"Alright Kaye, since you're the one with the equipment, which way do we go from here?" asked Sage as he looked towards her.   
  
"The tracking device says to go in that direction." replied Kaye as she started to run in the direction of where the beeps were coming from. They followed Kaye until they came upon the same river bed that Lightning came upon when he was tracking Liber.  
  
"This must be the place where Lightning lost him. What does your tracking device say?" asked Mia as she looked around their surroundings.  
  
"I don't get it, it says that he's around here somewhere, but I don't see anything. Ok that does it, when we get back, I'm going to tell my friend at the police department that this thing is defective." said Kaye as she turned it off and put it back in her backpack.  
  
"Kaye, you might want to check out your arm." said Rowen as he motioned to it.  
  
"What about my arm Rowen? Oh man, what in the world?" asked Kaye as she now noticed that the amulet that is tied to her arm is now glowing.   
  
"Ah guys the amulet on Kaye's arm isn't the only thing that is glowing." said Cye as he directed everyone's attention to a place that was in front of them.   
  
"Ok now this is way beyond weird. Why would the amulet on Kaye's arm and that what looks like some kind of door be glowing, unless." said Rowen as he realized what's going on.  
  
"Rowen, why don't you tell us what you think is going on already?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I think that the amulet that Kaye has tied to her arm is some kind of key to open that door over there. I'm also betting that when we open it, we'll find the Forgotten City." replied Rowen.  
  
"Come on Rowen you have to be joking, there's no way that a whole city can be invisible, can it?" asked Kento.  
  
"No Kento I think that Rowen is right, besides we won't know unless we try." replied Kaye as she began to make her way to the glowing door.   
  
"Kaye, be careful, we don't know what type of welcoming committee will be behind that door." warned Sage. Kaye gave a nod to show that she heard what he said and continued on. When Kaye finally made it to the door, it opened. The others ran up to next to Kaye and no one could believe what they were seeing. 


	10. The Forgotten City ch10

english translation chapter 10  
  
"No way, this can't be real. Can it, someone tell me that I'm seeing things?" asked Rowen in amazement.   
  
"Ah sorry Rowen, but we're all seeing the same thing that you are. This is just too weird. How can this be possible?" asked Sage also in amazement. The scene that they were seeing laid out like this. In the center of the city was a huge tree. On both sides there's a waterfall in the center of the city. But this city was far different than any other, on the left side of the tree it was bright as day, and on the right side there it was night and the only light that shown was the light from the full moon.   
  
"Kaye, is this what your professor explained what the Forgotten City looked like in class?" asked Kento finally getting back to reality.  
  
"He neglected to mention it. He only talked about the city's culture and stuff like that, but he said absolutely nothing about what it looked like." replied Kaye as she continued to look in front of them.  
  
"persona non grata unwelcome person" yelled someone from on top of the city's gate.  
  
"Guys, it looks like we're going to have company." said Mia as she and the others began to take defensive postitions.   
  
"Halt! Siste viators stop travelers! What is your purpose for coming here?" asked Nahilus.  
  
"Nahilus, don't you recognize them from before? They are the same ones that tried to stop us from taking Manlio." asked Nunzio.  
  
"Yes you are right Nunzio, so viators travelers again what is your purpose for coming here?" asked Nahilus.  
  
"We were following someone from your city that was looking for a couple of items." replied Kaye while she and the others stayed in defensive position. The amulet that was still tied to Kaye's right arm began to glow again.  
  
"You are wearing the bulla amulet!" said Nunzio in surprise.  
  
"Kaye what does he mean by bulla?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I think that he means the amulet that is tied to my arm." replied Kaye as she kept her eyes on the two trackers.  
  
"Yes that's correct, now do you have the albus liber white book as well? If you do give it to me." said Nunzio as he began to approach Kaye.  
  
"You mean the white book? No I don't have it so you can just back off pal. Anyway, we were chasing the guy that has it now, I believe that you know him as Liber." replied Kaye as she was ready to brace herself for the possible attack.   
  
"Liber? You must be mistaken, the man that you speak of is in prison." said Nunzio as he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"In prison, what is he in prison for?" asked Sage.  
  
"That is none of your business, now are you going to give us the amulet and the book or are we going have to take it from you by force." said Nahilus angrilly.  
  
"It's just like what Kaye said, she doesn't have the book so just back off." warned Kento.  
  
"Fine, if you are going to be that way, then by force it is." replied Nahlis as he began to charge at them.  
  
"Nahilus wait, I have a better idea in mind." said Nunzio. Nahilus stopped his charge and looked back towards Nunzio.  
  
"What do you have in mind Nunzio?" asked Nahilus as he began to walk back to Nunzio.  
  
"The gauntlet trials." replied Nunzio as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Are you sure about this Nunzio, I mean no one has ever survived the gauntlet trials?" asked Nahilus.  
  
"Hey, what do you guys mean that no one has survived the gauntlet trials?" asked Rowen as he watched them.  
  
"We mean that people go in, but no one has ever came out alive." replied Nunzio as he and Nahilus began to walk away from them. Kaye, Mia, and the Ronins looked at each other and decided to go after them. They were only a few feet from Nahilus and Nunzio, when suddenly stone walls began to pop up around Kaye, Mia, and each of the Ronins.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea, where are we?" asked Cye angrilly.  
  
"It has begun." replied Nunzio.  
  
"What has begun?" asked Kaye getting very annoyed.  
  
"The gauntlet trials what else." replied Nahilus.  
  
"Hey, we never agreed to this!" yelled Ryo.  
  
"Too bad, your friend refused to give us the white book and the amulet. So that in itself was an agreement to participate in the gauntlet trials." replied Nunzio.  
  
"Guys, I'm sorry for getting all of you involved with this." said Kaye.  
  
"It's not your fault Kaye, don't worry we'll find each other and get out of their stupid gauntlet." replied Kento as he tried to reasure her.  
  
"Enough, now it time for the trials to begin. I would suggest that you hurry because the longer that you stay in the gauntlet, the slimmer the chance that you'll come out alive." said Nahilus as he and Nunzio left them to try and find each other and a way out of the gauntlet.  
  
"Great, just great now look at the mess that I've gotten them into. Well just staying here and kicking myself isn't going to help the situation any. NOw the only thing to decide is which way to go." thought Kaye as she looked over her options.   
  
"Do you think that they even stand a chance Nunzio?" asked Nahilus.  
  
"I doubt it, but when the trials are done, we can reclaim the amulet from the girl's dead body. There is something that I have been considering though Nahilus." replied Nunzio.  
  
"Oh really and what is that?" asked Nahilus.  
  
"Maybe they were telling the truth about not having the white book." replied Nunzio.  
  
"You can't be serious Nunzio, there is no possible way that Liber could break out of the prison and get the book. Is there?" asked Nahilus.  
  
"Who knows for sure, our city is close to being destroyed. There are a lot of weaknesses that have been popping up lately." replied Nunzio.  
  
"Maybe we should go and check on Liber, just to make sure." said Nahilus as he started out towards the prison.  
  
"Yes of course, but what about them?" asked Nunzio as he too walked towards the prison.  
  
"They have their own problems to deal with at the moment. They're not a concern to us right at the moment." replied Nahilus as he and Nunzio reached the prison gates.  
  
"I suppose that you are right, but what by chance we were wrong in condemming them to the gauntlet trials. You know as much as I do that once they start that they can't be stopped." said Nunzio as they walked past the gates and into the prison.  
  
"Yes I know, but we have a larger concern, we have to save our city. No matter what the cost, you do understand that don't you Nunzio?" asked Nahilus as they were approaching Liber's cell. Nunzio nodded his head to show that he understood where his friend was coming from. The two trackers finally approached Liber's cell. They looked inside to see that Liber was still there.  
  
"Liber wake up you sorry excuse..." ordered Nahilus.  
  
"Take it easy Nahilus, Liber we need to ask you some questions." said Nunzio. Liber turned around to face the two trackers that put him there.  
  
"Visitors, why I'm surprised. What may I ask came up to have the two of you to grace my cell at this hour?" asked Liber.  
  
"It seems that someone from the outside world claims that you took something from her. Is that true?" asked Nunzio.  
  
"Now Nunzio, you know as well as I do that there is no way that I can get out of this prison. So the answer to your question is no." replied Liber.  
  
"I knew it, she does have it!" said Nahilus in anger.  
  
"For the sake of curiosity gentlemen, this person has what in her possession?" asked Liber.  
  
"The white book, she claims that she and her friends saw you take it from their home, and that they chased you to our city." replied Nunzio.  
  
"Oh I see, well then where are the outsiders now?" asked Liber with curiosity.  
  
"They are going through the gauntlet trials as we speak." replied Nahilus with a smile.  
  
"Ineresting." mused Liber.  
  
"Did you say something Liber?" asked Nunzio as he eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"No I didn't say anything Nunzio." replied Liber as he began to make his way back to the bed that he was resting on.  
  
"I knew that they were lying." said Nahilus as he left Liber's cell.  
  
"We don't know the whole story Nahilus. Why would they lie about not having the book. They know that both items belong here, so why would they not give them back?" asked Nunzio as he too left Liber's cell.  
  
"Who cares, the point is Nunzio that we can reclaim them after the trials are over." replied Nahilus.  
  
"I suppose that you are right Nahilus, we better report back to the council of what has happened." said Nunzio as he and Nahilus left for the adytrem sanctuary.  
  
"Those fools! They don't realize that I do have the white book here with me. It's too bad that the people that I took it from will no longer be a problem. As soon as they retrieve the amulet from that girl, then everything will come into place. But I have to make sure that Manlio is out of the picture as well. He is going to be harder to get rid of than the others." thought Liber as he took the white book out of its hiding place and started to look it over. Liber was leafing through the pages, until something small and round fell onto the floor.   
  
"What's this?" thought Liber as he put the book back in it's hiding place and picked up the small round object.   
  
"So this is how they found me. Very well played, I'm surprised that they are that intelligent to think of something like this. Well it's too bad that they went to all of this trouble to find me, only to now face the gauntlet trials. I'll be surprised that they survive, but I better come up with a plan for just in case that they do survive. I didn't plan for all of this to happen just so they can come along and ruin it. I will have my revenge on this city one way or another." mused Liber as he crushed the tracking device.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Well trackers what do you have to report?" asked Reyes.  
  
"We have outsiders going through the gauntlet trials..." said Nahilus.  
  
"Why do we have outsiders going through the trials and why do we have outsiders here in the first place?" asked Poncilo.  
  
"And where are the white book and the amulet?" asked Romanos.  
  
"You see honorable council members, the outsiders claim that somehow Liber took the white book from them. And with news regarding the amulet, well one of the female outsiders has it." replied Nunzio.  
  
"How can that be possible? Liber is still locked away in his cell, isn't he?" asked Poncio.  
  
"Yes of course he's in his cell, we just checked on him not too long ago." replied Nahilus.  
  
"Easy young one, you would be wise to remember who you are speaking to. So hold your tongue." warned Reyes.  
  
"Yes council member Reyes." replied Nahilus as he lowered his head.  
  
"Now to more important matters at hand. You said that the outsiders are now active in the gauntlet trials. Maybe one of the females is the one that Manlio left the white book and the amulet to. Nunzio, I want you to bring Manlio here to us. He has some more questions that need to be answered." said Romanos as he gestered for the two trackers to leave.   
  
"Are you sure that this is wise Romanos? I mean bringing Manlio back here for more questioning, won't he get suspicious?" asked Poncio.  
  
"So what if he does, what matters here is that we need to save our city. Nothing else is important that is why we need the book and the amulet." replied Romanos.  
  
"Yes I guess that you are right Romanos. So what do you think that Manlio will say when we tell him this information?" asked Reyes.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough, because here they come." replied Romanos as he gestered to where Manlio, Nunzio and Nahilo were entering.  
  
"What is the meaning of this outrage!" ordered Manlio angrilly.  
  
"Manlio, it's always a pleasure to see you, come sit." said Romanos as he gestered Manlio to take a seat.  
  
"Cut out the so called pleasantries Romanos, and tell me the real reason to why you had these two trackers come and bring me here." said Manlio as he stayed standing.  
  
"Alright fine, if you want to play it that way we will. When you were brought back here, you remember what you were questioned about?" asked Poncilo.  
  
"Of course I do, why is that of any concern? I thought that it was all covered already? So what's the real reason why I was summoned here?" asked Manlio getting very annoyed.  
  
"Very well, you remember those outsiders that you were talking with when Nunzio and I came to get you?" asked Nahilo.  
  
"Yes? What about them?" asked Manlio.  
  
"Well as we speak, they are going through the gauntlet trials." replied Nahilo.  
  
"No, you didn't, you had no right!" exclaimed Manlio.  
  
"I had every right! They refused to hand over the white book and the amulet. The younger female said that Liber took the book from their home. But we quesitoned him at his cell not too long ago and he's been there ever since." replied Nahilo.  
  
"Nunzio, is this true?" asked Manlio as he turned to face him. Nunzio didn't give Manlio an answer he just looked away.  
  
"So Manlio are you now going to explain why you gave the white book and the amulet to an outsider?" asked Reyes.  
  
"I don't have much of a choice here do I? But if I tell you my reasons, will you let them out of the gauntlet?" asked Manlio.  
  
"You know that I can't do that Manlio, you know just as well as everyone else that once the gauntlet trials have started that there is no turning back." replied Romanos.  
  
"Then what good is it if I tell you why I took them in the first place?" asked Manlio angrilly.  
  
"Because you know that we need both items in order to save our city from destruction." replied Poncio.  
  
"Alright then if you think that having me justifying my actions will help save this city, then I have no choice than to explain myself." replied Manlio. 


	11. The Forgotten City ch11

english translations chapter 11  
  
While all of this was going on, the Ronins, Kaye, Mia and the two tigers were trying how to figure out not only on how to reunite, but also how to get out of the gauntlet. "Man this gauntlet is like some kind of maze, but for some reason the settings for in here are exactly like they are on the outside." thought Rowen as he was taking in the sites. Rowen kept on walking, until something made him turn around to see what was going on.  
  
"Take it easy Rowen, just because you have no idea of what is going on, there is no need to get jumpy." thought Rowen as he noticed that nothing was there. So he shook his head and continued on his way to finding the others. Out of nowhere, a dark fog began to creep slowly up behind Rowen as he was making his way through the gauntlet.   
  
"When did it suddenly get cold around here?" thought Rowen as he kept on walking. Just then sounds were coming from all around him. Rowen stopped in his tracks to try and figure out what they were saying and where exactly they were coming from.   
  
"Hey who are you, what do you want? If you're not a coward, then come out and face me!" yelled Rowen as he got into a defensive position. Just as he said that, Rowen turned around and faced the fog that for some reason has stopped right where it was.   
  
"persona non grata, persona non grata!" said the voices again as it threw out an energy attack towards Rowen.  
  
"Hey watch it, I might not speak your language pal, but I get your drift. Just for curiosity though what the heck did you say?" asked Rowen as he dodged the attack with no problem.  
  
"Unwelcome person, we said unwelcome person." replied the voices as they began to materialize from the dark fog and into a solid form.  
  
"What the heck are ya, and more to the point why did you attack me?" asked Rowen as he got ready for another attack.  
  
"Sorry about that, you see we don't get many visitors in the gauntlet. We are morphers, and to your question of why we attacked you, well that is our purpose. We attack the intruders that are how to put it, oh yes, that are escorted into the gauntlet." replied the morphers.  
  
"How many of you are there?" asked Rowen as he kept his eyes on the morphers.  
  
"We are everywhere, we only exist within the gauntlet. I have a question for you. Why are you and your friends participating in the gauntlet trials?" asked the morphers.  
  
"It wasn't by choice I can assure you of that." replied Rowen.  
  
"It's never by choice, now I ask again. Why are you and your friends in the gauntlet trials?" asked the morphers starting to get angry.  
  
"Well I suppose that I could tell you. I can't believe that I'm explaining why we're here, but I guess. Fine ok it seems like these two trackers named Nunzio and Nahilus decided to throw us in here because they thought that one of my friends had the white book and the amulet. My friend has one but not the other, we chased someone named Liber back here, he's the one that has the white book, not my friend." replied Rowen.  
  
"Interesting, but I do see a flaw in your story." said the morphers.  
  
"Oh really what's that?" asked Rowen who was now starting to get a little angry.  
  
"You see, Liber is in prison. So there is no possible way for him to have what you say he has." replied the morphers as they got ready to fight.  
  
"That's what those two trackers said, but I know for a fact that Liber has somehow gotten past your security and retrieved the white book." replied Rowen as he noticed that the morphers were getting ready to attack.  
  
"He maybe speaking the truth, especially since the city's defenses have been going off line for some time now. It doesn't matter though, now it's clear. We know what we have to do, it's time to get rid of our so called guests." thought the morphers as they launched another attack towards Rowen.   
  
"Man these morphers are more stubborn than both Kaye and Kento put together. They won't even listen to reason. Well I guess they want to do it the hard way. I better hurry up and fight these guys so I can find the others." thought Rowen as he blocked the attack.  
  
The fight between Rowen and the morphers began to intensify by the minute. Neither side was showing signs of giving up. "This fighter is good, too good. If something isn't done soon, then everything will be lost." thought the morphers as they saw an opportunity to deliver a different attack at Rowen.   
  
The morphers began to retreat from their fight. Rowen kept his eyes on them the whole entire time. "Man I don't like this, they're definately up to something." thought Rowen as he got ready to defend himself for whatever attack they had planned.   
  
THe morphers split into two morphers. One morpher stayed in front of Rowen and the other materialized behind him. "Ok now this is definately not good." thought Rowen as he got into a different fighting position.  
  
"Well now what do you think of these odds?" asked the morphers as they got ready to deliver an attack at the same time with Rowen in the middle.  
  
"You want to know what I think, I think that two against one isn't exactly fair." replied Rowen with a smirk.  
  
"You know something, you're right, but also we don't really care either. So that's just too bad." said the morphers as they launched their attacks. Rowen was ready for this, he knew that they were going to attack at the same time, so he waited for the two attacks to come closer. Then when he thought that they were close enough, he quickly stashed his bow and jumped out of the way. The two attacks hit each other which caused one heck of an explosion. When the dust from the explosion settled, he opened his eyes and saw that there was no traces of the morphers anywhere.   
  
"I was hoping that would work. Luckily for me those morphers don't get out much, otherwise they would have seen that coming. Well I better hurry up and get back to finding the others and getting the heck out of here." thought ROwen as he continued his search.  
  
Meanwhile in a different part of the gauntlet, Sage was having just as much luck as the rest of them. "This is just crazy, why wouldn't those two jerks take our word for it that Liber has the white book? Don't they realize that if we did have them, then we would of handed the items over?" thought Sage as he stopped for a little while.   
  
"Who dares enters the land of the Harpies?" they asked. Sage turned around and saw a creature that had the characteristics of a bird and a woman, with long claws and a sharp beak.  
  
"Whoa there lady, it's of no concern to you of who I am, but the question is who or should I say what are you?" asked Sage as he got himself ready to fight.  
  
"Fine if you're going to be difficult, then so be it. You obviously don't know your Latin legends. As you can see I'm half bird and half woman that uses my long claws and sharp beak to hunt my prey, my name is Harpie." she replied as Harpie got ready to attack Sage.   
  
"Oh great, it looks like she means business. I don't have time to mess around, I have to find the others." thought Sage as he kept his eyes on her.  
  
Then suddenly Harpie launched an air attack towards Sage. He barely got enough time to get out of the way before she was coming back again.  
  
"This is going to be fun, it's been a very long time since anyone has entered the gauntlet trials." said Harpie as she was diving for Sage.   
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have time for your games. I have to find my friends and get out of here. Now if you don't mind, I'll take my leave." replied Sage as he struck out at her. The harpie barely avoided Sage's attack, she reached over to her arm and pulled back her hand. Harpie saw that she had blood flowing down from her arm. She threw Sage such an angry glare, she knew what had to be done.  
  
"You hurt me with that attack, I'm surprised, not very many humans actually come close to injuring me. I'm so going to enjoy destroying you." said Harpie as she began her attack.   
  
"Well get over it, and besides I've heard that speach so many times that I know you would be just wasting my time." replied Sage with a smirk.  
  
The harpie was so angry by Sage's statement that she went at him in full speed. That reaction was exactly what Sage was hoping for, "thunder bolt cut!" yelled Sage as he delivered his sure-kill. It hit Harpie dead on, then she fell to the ground barely moving.  
  
Sage took a quick glance back at the harpie, and then he decided to continue his search. Just before he left, Sage heard a groan from behind. He turned around and saw that she was slowly getting up from the ground. "No way!" thought Sage in amazement while he turned around in a defensive position.   
  
"Well done stranger. I'm surprised that a human like yourself could harness such power. I'm also impressed at the same time, I didn't think that it would be possible for someone to do an attack like that." said Harpie as she faced Sage.  
  
"If you liked it so much, I'll be more than happy to do it again. Unless of course you'll let me through so I can find my friends and find a way out of here?" asked Sage as he keeps his eyes on her.  
  
Harpie knew that she had only one chance to get back at him for his attack. So she slowly moved out of his way. Sage was taken back by her actions, he decided to go ahead but he stayed alert to make sure that she didn't do anything foolish. He was just about there, when all of a sudden Harpie struck out at Sage, slashing at his back. Luckily for Sage, he barely got out of the way, when he was far enough away from Harpie, he looked back and saw her grinning at him. Sage threw a glare in her direction and got ready to deliver his sure-kill again.   
  
"Hey what was all of that about, you said that I could go through?" asked Sage angrilly.  
  
"I didn't say anything about you leaving, you only assumed the idea. Now I suggest that you give up." replied Harpie as she was about to attack Sage.  
  
"Forget it, there is no way that I'm going to give up to someone like you. Thunder bolt cut!" yelled Sage as he delivered his sure-kill again. Sage was surprised to see that the harpie didn't get out of the way of his attack, she just stood there. The attack hit it's target right on and the harpie fell to the ground once again.  
  
This time Sage made his way slowly and cautiously to the harpie. He was only a few feet away when she began to slowly stir. Harpie lifted her head and looked into Sage's eyes, he now knew that she wanted him to deliver that attack of his again, that way she could save her honor. Then the harpie's head dropped to the ground one last time and then she vanished from the battle ground. "Ok now I know that I definately have to hurry up and find the others. I'm wondering if they are running into the same kind of trouble as me." thought Sage as he continued on. 


	12. The Forgotten City ch12

english translations chapter 12  
  
"Why didn't I just hand over the amulet to them, then the others wouldn't be in this mess. This is not the time to be beating yourself up over this Kaye, you need to keep a level head so you can figure out what to do about the situation at hand." thought Kaye angrilly as she continued to search for the others and a way out. As Kaye continued to walk, the scenary around her began to slowly change. She was too deep in thought to even take notice of what was going on around her. Just as she took another step, Kaye found herself falling into some kind of hole.   
  
"Great, just great this is what I get for not paying attention to where I'm going." thought Kaye as she began to climb out. Just as soon as she made it out, the scenary changed again.   
  
"What is going on around here? One minute I'm walking on a small road, the next thing I fell into some kind of hole and now I'm on some kind of pier?" thought Kaye in confusion.  
  
Suddenly, from out of nowhere there was a sound of quiet laughter that was surrounding her from every side. Kaye looked around to try and see where it was coming from. "Hey, whoever you are if you think that this is so funny why don't you show yourself?" yelled Kaye. The laughing stopped, and then something began to materialize in back of her. Kaye quickly turned around and saw someone floating on top of a large bolder.  
  
"You called?" asked the person curiously.  
  
"Ah, yes I did. I was wondering what you thought that was so funny about what just happened here and more importantly, who are you?" asked Kaye cautiously.  
  
"I'm just a harmless trickster. I was bored, you see we don't get many visitors here in the gauntlet." replied the person.  
  
"Bored? You think that changing the scenary and seeing how your "Visitors" would react is funny?" asked Kaye.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I do, and by the way my name is Hoax, I'm what you might call, oh how you mortals put it, oh yes a magical elf." replied Hoax.  
  
"Fine, you're a magical elf, ok, but you said we, you mean there's more of you?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Yes, there are many more of my kind that live here in the gauntlet, but we're not all magical elves. You see in the Forgotten City there are all kinds of legendary creatures here that could be found in different legends around the world. You could say that we are a collection to the people that live here." explained Hoax.  
  
"Then why do you let them lock you up in this gauntlet instead of living with them on the outside?" asked Kaye as she kept her eyes on Hoax.  
  
"It's not that simple, you see if we leave the gauntlet we die. Each of us has a mystical connection to this gauntlet. So technically we don't even exist, our purpose is to basically make sure that the people that enter the gauntlet trials never come out alive." replied Hoax as he disappeared and then reappeared a few feet in back of Kaye.   
  
Kaye quickly turned around and saw that Hoax was about to launch an attack towards her. So she decided to get into a defensive position in a hurry. "Oh man what does this guy have up his sleeve?" thought Kaye.  
  
"You want to know what I have up my sleeve? Well why don't we find out?" Hoax asked back as he pulled out a long dagger that was attached to the inside of his robe.  
  
"No way, you couldn't have known what I was thinking, unless you can..." said Kaye in shock.  
  
"Yes, I can read minds, that is the easiest trick in the book. Now shall we find out what other kinds of talents that I have?" replied Hoax as he threw his dagger at Kaye.   
  
Just as Kaye jumped out of the way, the scenary changed to a forrest. "Man, this guys doesn't fight fair. Ok I guess that I better turn it up a notch if I'm going to beat him." thought Kaye as she got ready to make her move.  
  
"Fair, me fight fair, you must be joking. If I fought fair, where would the fun be in that? You know that you can't hide from me, just by thinking about it I can change the scenary and then I'll find you." said Hoax as he began to look for Kaye.   
  
"He's right, well then I better hurry up and think of something fast or I'm going to be in some major trouble here." thought Kaye as she got into position.   
  
"You know, we can just play cat and mouse out here all day, but I don't exactly have a lot of time here. So why don't you just give up and let me destroy you." said Hoax as he spotted Kaye behind the closest tree. Hoax launched a fire ball towards Kaye, she dived from the fire ball's path barely making it out of the way. She looked back to where she was standing and then looked up to see Hoax grinning at her.  
  
"Hey Hoax, I bet that you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." challanged Kaye as she got up from the ground and into an attacking position. This made Hoax very mad, so he launched another fire ball towards Kaye. She knew saying that would make him react just the way she wanted him to. The fire ball was coming in hard and fast, Kaye again dived this time towards Hoax instead of out of the path of the on coming attack.   
  
"What is that foolish girl could possibly be thinking?" wondered Hoax as he was very surprised in Kaye's intent.   
  
"Man I hope that this works, Tiger's Rage!" said Kaye as she delivered her sure-kill to avoid being hit by the fire ball. Kaye's sure-kill knocked Hoax's attack off course and still kept on going in his direction. He saw this and decided to disappear and then reappear in the nearby clearing.  
  
"I'm surprised that a mortal like you had that kind of power. But you and your friends are no mere mortals now are ya?" mused Hoax.  
  
Kaye landed and quickly faced Hoax. "How did you know that I'm not the only one that's in this crazy gauntlet trials?" asked Kaye as she kept her eyes on Hoax.  
  
"I can read minds remember, anyway, now answer my question how did you and your friends acquire such powers?" asked Hoax.  
  
"We have mystical armors that can each do different things, and that's all you need to know Hoax." replied Kaye as she was getting angry.  
  
"Fine, it doesn't matter anyway. I don't believe it, you're wearing the bulla amulet. How did you get that, tell me, and the white book, give them to me." ordered Hoax as he was getting angry.  
  
"Bulla? Oh you mean this, the amulet. It's of no concern to you on how I have the amulet, it seems like everyone around here wants them so badly. Why, tell me why they are so important?" asked Kaye as she was getting ready for a possible attack.  
  
"They are the two of the three keys in order to keep this city from falling apart. That's why as you say that everyone wants them. So again give me the white book and the amulet now!" ordered Hoax angrilly.  
  
"What if I was to tell you that I don't have the white book?" asked Kaye.  
  
"I would say that you are lying, now give them to me or I will take them from you by force!" yelled Hoax.  
  
"You can try, but I won't give them up without a fight, and besides I don't have the book Liber does now just back off." warned Kaye.  
  
"It can't be true, because Liber is in prison. So there is no way that he could be in possession of the book." said Hoax as he disappeared and then reappeared right next to Kaye with another dagger in hand.  
  
"That's what they keep telling us, but I know that he took it. You said that you can read minds, well read my mind and see that I'm telling you the truth, and then see if I'm lying or not." said Kaye as she defended herself from Hoax's dagger.   
  
"Alright, fine I'll do just that, but know this if I find out that you are lying, you will not live long enough to see the sunset." warned Hoax as he began to read Kaye's mind. Hoax saw the images of what was happening in the last few days. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, so he got out of her mind and backed away.  
  
"Do you see now that I'm not lying? Now let me pass so I can find my friends and get out of this maze." said Kaye as she looked at Hoax.  
  
"So then it is true, Liber does have the white book. Our city will soon be destroyed, how can this be?" wondered Hoax.  
  
"Hoax, you said that the white book and the amulet are two of the three keys to keep this city from falling apart right?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Yea so what about it?" asked Hoax as he threw his hands up in the air.  
  
"Well what's the third key Hoax?" asked Kaye as she began to slowly make her way to him.   
  
"Why does it matter to you if you know what the third key is anyway?" asked Hoax as he looked at Kaye.  
  
"Well maybe my friends and I can help you and everyone else that lives here from being destroyed." replied Kaye.  
  
"The third key is the arbor vitae." said Hoax as he looked at Kaye.  
  
"Arbor vitae? Do you mean the tree of life?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Yes the tree of life." replied Hoax.  
  
"HOw do these keys keep the Forgotten City from being destroyed?" asked Kaye.  
  
Before Hoax could answer her, an arrow came out of nowhere and hit Hoax in the arm. "Now Hoax, how could you? You know just as we do that no one from the outside world should know about our secrets. So here you are confiding in her about the three keys, not the best move Hoax, now I'm going to have to finish you off with her. It's too bad really, you were my favorite." said Liber as he pulled back on his bo again.  
  
"Hoax, take cover!" yelled Kaye as she dove with him.   
  
"Why did you risk yourself for me just then?" asked Hoax in disbelief.  
  
"I've learned a long time ago, that every life is precious. Everyone is important and has a right to live the way that they intend. Now if you don't mind, would you do this request for me?" said Kaye as she kept her eyes out for Liber.  
  
"Do you honestly think that I would help you, especially when we both know that he's after you and the amulet?" asked Hoax.  
  
"To be honest Hoax, no I don't but I can at least hope so. My request is, will you change the scenary so it would take Liber by surprise long enough for me to sneak up behind him so I can take the guy out." said Kaye as she got ready to try and catch Liber by surprise.  
  
"Alright, fine I'll do it, but remember if this doesn't work I'm not going to help you fight him." replied Hoax as he got ready to change the scenary. Kaye nodded her head to show that she understood, and then she took off towards the direction of where Liber was standing.   
  
"Where are you? Are the two of you too scared to come out and face me?" challanged Liber.  
  
"Come on Hoax, do it already." thought Kaye as she got closer to Liber's location. The scenary began to change again, but this time it changed into a desert plateau.  
  
"Well Kaye I hope that this will do, because that is the last trick that I'll be able to pull off." thought Hoax as he began to pass out.  
  
"What! What's going on? Hoax!" yelled Liber in surprise. Kaye was close enough to take her opportunity.   
  
"Hey Liber check this, Tiger's Rage!" yelled Kaye as she delivered her sure-kill. Liber barely had time to see Kaye's attack coming. So he fell back and found himself clutching by the edge of the plateau. Kaye ran over to where Liber was haning and looked down, she saw that Liber was trying to get a foot hold onto the side of the plateau.  
  
Liber looked up and saw Kaye looking down at him. "You better run girl, because you don't want to be there when I get back up." warned Liber as he finally found a foot hold. Liber began to climb up the plateau, and Kaye began to carefully backup. Then when he finally made it to the top, Kaye was standing in defensive position, ready for whatever he has planned for her.  
  
"Liber, how did you get out of the prison?" asked Kaye as she kept her eyes on him.  
  
"That is my little secret, now it's your turn to take a fall. I warned you that you should of ran, but you didn't so now you'll regret your decision." said Liber as he attacked Kaye.  
  
"Me run, where could I run to Liber, you know as well as I do that I don't know my way around here. Besides you have to pay for injuring Hoax like you did." replied Kaye as she swung her bo-staff towards Liber.   
  
"You and your friends will never find the way out of the gauntlet trials." said Liber as he swung his sword at Kaye.  
  
Kaye barely blocked his attack, it cut her right across her arm chipping a little bit of her subarmor. She hissed and stepped back grabbing her arm while keeping her eyes on Liber.   
  
"Oh man, this guy was just putting on an act the last time that we saw him. He's a lot better than he let on. If I don't think of something soon, I'm going to be in so much trouble." thought Kaye.  
  
While Kaye and Liber were fighting, Hoax finally woke up. "Man does my arm hurt. This can't be good, it looks like Liber has the upper hand. Why do I care anyway? Well I guess that when he's done with her that he'll come after me next. It looks like I made up my mind, well I hope that I don't regret it, here I go." thought Hoax as he disappeared from where he was resting.  
  
"It looks like this is the end for you outsider. Soon I'll have the amulet and then nothing will stop me from carring out my plans." gloated Liber as he got ready to strike.  
  
"Oh great, man this bites, he really did a number on my arm. Well here goes nothing." thought Kaye as she braced herself for the on coming attack. Just as Liber was going to make contact, Hoax appeared right between Liber's sword and Kaye. The sword went through Hoax's stomach, Kaye stood there in shock of what just happened, and Liber pulled back and then smiled. Hoax clutched the sword with both hands and fell to the ground. Kaye caught him in midfall and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Why did you risk your life to save mine?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Someone once told me that all life is precious, and that everyone is important and has a right to live the way that they intend to do. Well this is what I intended to do Kaye, find your friends, and the way out. Save our city before it's too late." said Hoax as he died in Kaye's arms. Hoax began to fade and Kaye looked up to see if Liber is still around.   
  
"Liber, you coward! Come back here and fight me!" yelled Kaye angrilly.   
  
Liber was nowhere to be found, but the sound of Liber's laughing was the only reply that Kaye got. "Hoax, I'm sorry that you're life had to end like that, but I will make sure to keep my promise, my friends and I will do our best to save your city. I promise you." said Kaye as she began to stand up. Suddenly the amulet on Kaye's arm began to glow, Kaye looked down at it. She couldn't believe what was happening. The injury that she received from Liber began to fade away and her subarmor was fully restored, and then the amulet stopped glowing.  
  
"Something tells me that there's more here to this amulet than meets the eye. Well I think that it's definately time to go. I hope that everyone else is ok." thought Kaye as she continued her search for her friends. 


	13. The Forgotten City ch13

english translations chapter 13  
  
"It feels like I've been walking for hours, and I still haven't found anyone." thought Kento as he continued walking.   
  
Just then he saw something that caught his eye, "what in the world?" said Kento as he ran towards it. It didn't take long for Kento to get to what he saw, just as Kento got there for some reason he suddenly stopped.   
  
"Oh man, I don't believe this, I have to be dreaming." said Kento in amazement as he looked around his surroundings. What Kento saw in front of him was a half bird half lion creature called a gryphon. Kento started to walk cautiously towards the sleeping creature, then just as he got close enough, the gryphon opened up his eyes and looked straight at Kento. The gryphon slowly raised his head keeping his eyes on his visitor.  
  
"Oh great now what?" thought Kento as he kept his eyes on the gryphon.  
  
"What do you want stranger?" asked the gryphon.  
  
"You can talk, you an actually talk?!" Kento asked in amazement.  
  
"Yes I can talk human. So I asked again, what do you want stranger?" asked the gryphon again.  
  
Kento cleared his throat before he answered the gryphon's question. "I'm looking for my friends and also the way out of this crazy maze. I might be taking a long shot, but I was wondering if you could help me out here." replied Kento as he kept his eyes on the gryphon.  
  
"Me, help a human? You must be joking, why would I help you? Besides everyone knows that there is no way anyone can leave the gauntlet trials alive." said the gryphon.  
  
"Yea well, there's a first time for everything pal." replied Kento as he was beginning to get a little annoyed.  
  
"You would be wise human to hold your tongue." replied the gryphon angrilly.  
  
"Well then if you're not going to help me out, then I'm going to find them on my own." replied Kento as he began to leave. The gryphon angrilly watched Kento walk away from him.  
  
"You are going to regret that decision human." yelled the gryphon as he took off into the air. Kento looked back and saw that the gryphon right above his head and getting ready to attack.  
  
"You want a fight, you got one. Come on show me what ya got!" yelled Kento as he got into a defensive position. The gryphon began his attack, Kento was not exactly sure what to expect, but he was ready none the less.   
  
"Ok maybe that wasn't the best thing to say. How the heck am I suppose to fight this thing while it's flying around up there while I'm down here on the ground?" thought Kento as he got out of the way.   
  
"What's the deal with you human? As your kind says, all talk and no action." taunted the gryphon.  
  
"You want action pal, you got it! Iron Rock Crusher!" yelled Kento as he delivered his sure-kill towards the gryphon. Kento's sure-kill was just out of reach of the gryphon's path, he looked towards the gryphon in anger as it was laughing at him.  
  
"What may I ask was that? If that's the best that you can do, then you are finished." mocked the gryphon as he came in for another attack. Kento knew that he had to come up with a different strategy and soon.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the phrase fighting fair?" asked Kento angrilly.  
  
"Fighting fair? Hm, an ineresting concept, I might have to try it sometime, but not right now. So are you ready to admit defeat human?" asked the gryphon.  
  
"Me, admit defeat, no way bird brain! Iron Rock Crusher!" yelled Kento as he this time delivered his sure-kill to a nearby bolder. His sure-kill destroyed the huge bolder making a dust cloud so he could have just enough time to do a sneak attack of his own. Kento saw a nearby tree and quickly climbed up to the top, waiting for the gryphon to fly by.   
  
"Now who's the one not fighting fair? Where are you, you pesky human! Come out and let's finish this!" yelled the gryphon angrilly.  
  
"Why don't ya come and find me!" Kento yelled back. The gryphon roared in anger and started his search for Kento. Little did the gryphon know that Kento wasn't too far away.  
  
"Oh man, I hope that this works, because if it doesn't I'm bird food." thought Kento as he got ready to jump onto the gryphon. The gryphon was just a few feet below where Kento was waiting for him.  
  
"Come out human, this is getting very old very quickly!" yelled the gryphon.   
  
"Well here goes nothing." thought Kento as he jumped onto the gryphon's back. The gryphon tried and tried to get Kento off of it's back, but Kento kept on haning on.   
  
"Get off of me you pest!" yelled the gryphon.  
  
"Ok Kento, you're on this bird, now what." thought Kento as he kept haning on.  
  
"Alright, if you're not going get off of me, then I'll make you get off." said the gryphon as he began to climb higher into the sky.  
  
"Oh man I had to ask that didn't I." thought Kento as he tried to figure out what the gryphon had in mind. Just as the gryphon reached its height, it began to dive quickly to the ground. As soon as the gryphon was close enough to the ground, it flipped Kento off of his back and then flew up into the sky hovering over the spot to where Kento landed.  
  
"Man what a ride! Where is it? Oh boy, now what does this thing planning to do?" thougth Kento as he was slowly getting up from his rough landing.   
  
"Now we end this little game, goodbye human." said the gryphon as he began to dive for Kento. Just when the gryphon was about to scrape its claws into Kento, an arrow came out of nowhere and hit the gryphon sending it flying backwards and crashing into a nearby bolder. Kento looked over to the direction of where the arrow came from, he couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
"Rowen, hey man it's good to see ya! Where the heck have ya been?" asked Kento as he ran towards Rowen.  
  
"It looks like you had your hands full Kento, it's a good thing that I came along and saved your sorry butt." replied Rowen with a smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about Rowen, I was doing just fine until you came along. I was just about to finish it off." said Kento.  
  
"Yea sure Kento, whatever you say." laughed Rowen.  
  
"Hey Rowen, have you seen Kaye or any of the others around here?" asked Kento.  
  
"Now that you mention it, no I haven't. I'm sure that they're just fine, check out the gryphon over there it's starting to wake up, we better finish this." said Rowen as he and Kento got ready for round two.  
  
"It looks like I have two humans to deal with instead of just one. Well that shouldn't matter, you both are going to not be around much longer anyway." said the gryphon as he was getting up from Rowen's attack.  
  
"Well genius, any ideas?" asked Kento as he and Rowen got into fighting positions.  
  
"Right at the moment, I would have to say no I don't have any ideas." replied Rowen as they kept their eyes on the gryphon wondering what it was going to do next.  
  
"Thanks Rowen, that's really reasurring. Well I guess, hey Rowen do you see what I see?" asked Kento as he motioned over to a cave that wasn't too far away from their location.  
  
"Yea I see it, what about it?" asked Rowen.  
  
"See if ya can get big bird to follow you over to it, and then I'll do the rest." replied Kento as he started to take off towards the cave.  
  
"Kento wait!" yelled Rowen.  
  
"Where does that human think that he's going?" thought the gryphon as he started to charge at Kento.  
  
"What is that hard head could possibly be thinking? Well I better get its attention away from Kento and onto me." thought Rowen as he shot an arrow in the gryphon's direction. The arrow hit its target, and the gryphon turned his attention away from Kento and back to Rowen.  
  
"That is the second time that you have hurt me human. Now you will pay for that!" yelled the gryphon angrilly.   
  
"Ok, now I got its attention, whatever Kento has planned he better do it quick that's all I gotta say." thought Rowen as he got ready to defend himself from the gryphon's attack.   
  
While the gryphon has its attention on Rowen, Kento just made it to the cave. "Hang on Rowen I'm almost ready." thought Kento as he began to deliver his sure-kill.  
  
Rowen saw what Kento had intended to do. So he began to lead the gryphon into the directionn of the cave. "Kento, this had better work." thougt Rowen as he and the gryphon were getting closer to the cave.  
  
"Well here it goes, Iron Rock Crusher!" yelled Kento as he delivered his sure-kill towards the cave's opening causing a landslide big enough to bury the gryphon.   
  
Just as the gryphon was about to close in on Rowen, it turned it's head and saw the landslide coming straight towards them. Rowen got out of the way of the on coming landslide, and it buried the gryphon deep into the ground. "Rowen, are you alright?" asked Kento as he met up with Rowen.  
  
"Yea Kento I'm fine, thanks." replied Rowen.  
  
"Now who saved who's sorry butt?" asked Kento with a smirk.  
  
"Ok, I admit it you did know what you were doing, for once." replied Rowen with a smirk.  
  
Kento nodded with a grin, "hey!" replied Kento as he realized what Rowen just said.  
  
"No offense Kento, but I have to ask. What gave ya the idea to pull that off?" asked Rowen.  
  
"None taken, but I'm still not going to tell ya." replied Kento with a smirk.  
  
"Oh come on Kento, I have to know." said Rowen.  
  
"You're not going to believe me when I tell ya." replied Kento.  
  
"Kento." said Rowen.  
  
"Alright, fine I'll tell ya. I got the idea from a show that I was watching on tv last week." replied Kento with a big goofy grin.  
  
"You have to be kidding me?!" asked Rowen in amazement.  
  
"Nope, so come on, let's get going already, we have to find the others and get the heck out of this crazy maze." replied Kento as they began to look for their friends. 


	14. The Forgotten City ch14

english translations chapter 14  
  
"Liber, come out here! Liber!" yelled Hoax.  
  
"Yes Hoax, what is it? You don't need to shout I'm right here." replied Liber as he appeared in front of Hoax.  
  
"What was all of that about back there?" asked Hoax angrilly.  
  
"all of what about Hoax?" taunted Liber with a smirk.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, the arrow that you shot at me. I thought that we were in this together?" asked Hoax.  
  
"Relax Hoax, we are in this together. I had to make it look real now didn't I?" asked Liber still smirking.  
  
"Where is the albus liber white book?" asked Hoax.  
  
"I have it right here, so don't you worry about it." replied Liber as he held up the white book.  
  
"Put it away you fool! If anyone saw you with it." said Hoax.  
  
"Relax Hoax, as long as the girl and her friends are in the gauntlet trials there is nothing that they can do. Besides that girl that I fought thinks that you are dead right, so she won't even think twice about you having the book." replied Liber as he handed the white book over to Hoax.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that you're right, but what are we going to do about them in the meantime?" asked Hoax as he hid the white book in his robe.  
  
"If I were you, I wouldn't worry about them. There's no way for them to survive the gauntlet trials anyway." replied Liber.  
  
"Don't be too sure Liber, don't be too sure." mused Hoax as he began to dwell on their last encounter.  
  
"You worry too much Hoax, besides if the girl won't hand over the amulet well aut viam inveniam aut faciam I'll either find a way or make one." replied Liber coldly.   
  
"What are you saying, you don't mean that you're going to...?" asked Hoax.  
  
"If it comes down to it, then yes I will. Enough, it looks like we have company." replied Liber as he motioned over to where Ryo and White Blaze were walking.   
  
"Where the heck are we White Blaze?" wondered Ryo. White Blaze looked up at Ryo and showed him that he was just as confused as he was.   
  
"Who dares enters my home!" yelled Chimera.  
  
"Whoa, what are you?!" asked Ryo as he and White Blaze stopped in their tracks and looked at the creature that was standing a few feet away from them.  
  
"Can't you see, or are you too blind to notice that I'm a creature that has the body of a goat, a head of a lion and a tail of a serpent. In other words, I'm a chimera." replied Chimera.  
  
"I don't care what you're called, you look like you just got out of a bad science fiction movie." said Ryo.  
  
"You dare insult me boy, especially since you and your tiger are in my home." replied Chimera as it began to become angry.  
  
"Sorry to disapoint you, but I don't have much time for conversation. So I suggest that you move out of our way and let us pass." said Ryo as he and White Blaze kept their eyes on the chimera.  
  
"You would be wise to lose that flippant tongue boy!" said Chimera angrilly.  
  
"Hey, it's not like we chose to participate in this stupid gauntlet trials, so just back off and let us through." replied Ryo now getting very angry.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you chose to be here or not, the fact of the matter is you are. So since you are here, I suggest that you better get ready to fight for your life." said Chimera as he was ready to fight.   
  
"Oh yea, you're on freak show! Come and get me!" yelled Ryo as he and White Blaze were more than ready to fight Chimera.  
  
The chimera pounced towards Ryo and White Blaze, they jumped out of the way into two different directions. Ryo landed on the right side, and White Blaze on the left.   
  
"White Blaze, watch it!" yelled Ryo in warining as one of the chimera's heads went for White Blaze. The tiger jumped out of the way just in time so the chimera came up with nothing but air.  
  
"Blast you! Stay still!" yelled Chimera.  
  
"Yea, right like we're going to stay still so we can become your dinner, I don't think so." replied Ryo as he and White Blaze got ready to attack.   
  
"Alright that's it! I've had enough of you human and your tiger!" yelled Chimera as he launched a fire ball from the lion's head.   
  
"He has to be kidding." thought Ryo as he braced himself for the on coming fire ball. It hit Ryo right on target, Chimera was in shock to find that Ryo wasn't even going to move when he saw the fire ball coming right at him.  
  
The smoke cleared and Chimera found Ryo still standing where he was just before the fire ball was launched. "Why didn't you get out of the way? Are you that crazy human?" asked Chimera.  
  
"You made a major mistake, you see this armor that I'm wearing. It's the Armor of the Wildfire, that means I get stronger everytime that I get close to anything that is close to fire." replied Ryo with a smirk. The chimera roared angrilly knowing that his main attack would strengthen his opponent instead of killing him.  
  
"Well then I think that a different strategy is in order." thought Chimera as he looked around his surroundings. Chimera saw Liber standing there in the shadows just watching him fight. Liber just stood there looking straight back at Chimera, and not intending on doing anything to help him out.   
  
Chimera became very angry towards Liber, "why won't he help me out with this human?" thought Chimera angrilly.   
  
"Hey what's the deal? Are you going to fight or what?" asked Ryo as he kept his eyes on the chimera.  
  
"Don't you worry human, you'll get your fight soon enough." replied Chimera as he turned his attention back to Ryo and White Blaze, but only to find that the tiger was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey, come on already I don't have all day." taunted Ryo so he could buy White Blaze some time.  
  
"Where's the tiger?" asked Chimera.  
  
"Oh, you mean White Blaze? I'm not sure, he likes to come and go as he pleases  
. So are we going to fight or what?" asked Ryo as he spotted White Blaze on the nearby cliff.  
  
Just as White Blaze was about to attack Chimera, someone shouted from the shadows. "Chimera! Watch your back, the tiger is right behind you!" yelled Liber.  
  
"What!" yelled Chimera as it turned around to see White Blaze almost on top of him. The chimera quickly turned around to face White Blaze's on coming attack. Just before Chimera got out of the way, White Blaze made a couple of really big gashes on the chimera's side. The chimera roared in pain as White Blazed landed next to Ryo.  
  
"Nice job White Blaze, now it's my turn. Flare up now!" yelled Ryo as he delivered his sure-kill directly at the chimera.   
  
The sure-kill hit it's mark and the chimera roared in pain. "You actually hurt me with that attack of yours!" yelled Chimera angrilly.  
  
"Aw that's too bad, now are you going to let us leave or are you wanting more?" asked Ryo as he and White Blaze looked at the chimera.  
  
"cadit quaestio." replied the chimera in defeat.  
  
"What did you just say?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I said cadit quaestio, it means the question falls, there is no room for further arguement. So, yes you and your tiger may leave. Know this outsider, once you and your friends make it out of this gauntlet trials, know that there is something else that is a much worse fate that is in store for all of you." replied Chimera as he let Ryo and White Blaze go to find the others.  
  
"That stupid creature, what does he think that he's doing?" wondered Liber angrilly.   
  
Just as Chimera turned his back on Ryo and White Blaze, the chimera was hit with an attack that came out of nowhere. "What in the world?" thougth Ryo as he and White Blaze turned around to see that the chimera was laying dead on the ground.  
  
"It was very foolish of Chimera to let you and your tiger go, but even more foolish to warn you about what is waiting for you and your friends." said a voice that was coming from the same area of the attack that killed the chimera.  
  
"Show yourself!" yelled Ryo.  
  
"Well I suppose that it wouldn't do any harm for me to grant you your request." replied the voice. Someone began to appear right in front of where Ryo and White Blaze were standing.  
  
"Liber, what are you doing here? I thought that you were in prison." asked Ryo in confusion.  
  
"Oh so I was, but as you can see for yourself I'm not." replied Liber with a smirk.  
  
"But how?" asked Ryo.  
  
"You see, this so called Forgotten City is coming apart, and that means that there are how you outsiders would say, flaws to the system." explained Liber as a smirk started to come across his face.   
  
"Then why did you kill that creature? You had no right to do what you just did!" asked Ryo in anger.  
  
"I don't need to explain my actions to an outsider like you or anyone else for that matter. To the part of having the right to do what I just did, yes I do have the right to do whatever I please. So if you don't mind, there is some unfinnished business that I have to attend. We will meet again, you can count on that!" said Liber as he disappeared.   
  
"Unfinnished business, what does he mean by that?" thought Ryo as he looked over to where Liber was standing.  
  
"Come on Blaze, let's hurry up and find the others. I have a feeling that this thing is far from over." said Ryo as he and White Blaze continued their way through the gauntlet trials. 


	15. The Forgotten City ch15

english translations chapter 15  
  
"where the heck is that?" wondered Cye as he came upon a giant body of water. As Cye walked cautiously closer to the water, he began to hear voices that were singing not too far off in the distance.   
  
"I've never heard singing like that before, it's so beautiful. For some reason, I can't seem to stop." thought Cye as he continued to walk in that direction of where the singing was coming from.   
  
"It looks like we've caught another one with our song." said one of the sirens.  
  
"Yes, and he's very handsome at that. But it's too bad that he has to be destroyed, don't you agree sister?" asked the second siren.  
  
"I agree with you sister, but it has been such a very long time since we've had any visitors here. But I do suppose we have a duty to perform." replied the third siren as she took aim towards Cye. On a nearby ledge two figures were almost to the top.   
  
"That is definately one climb that I don't ever want to do that I don't have some kind of safety harness on." said Mia as she pulled herself up to the top of the ledge, and lightning wasn't too far behind her making sure that Mia didn't fall off of the ledge.   
  
"What a view, we can see everything from up here. Wait a second, I think that's yea it is, it's Cye! Hey Cye where are you going?" Mia yelled from the top of the ledge.  
  
"Mia? Mia, for some reason I can't control where I'm walking." Cye yelled back.  
  
"Why not?" yelled Mia.  
  
"I don't know why, you tell me." Cye yelled again.  
  
"How the heck am I suppose to know why Cye can't control where he's walking?" thought Mia as she began to look around for an answer. Lightining caught a glimpse of something that was giving off some kind of bright reflection. It was a spear, Lightning knew that there was no way for him to get Mia's attention, so he decided to get Cye himself.   
  
Lightning appeared right in front of Cye's path surprising the heck out of him. "Lightning what?!" asked Cye just as Lightning teleported Cye and himself out of the spear's path and reappeared next to Mia onto of the ledge.  
  
"I can't believe that you missed!" yelled the first siren.  
  
"I wouldn't have missed if that tiger hadn't teleported..." said the second siren.  
  
"Wait a minute, since when do tigers teleport?" asked the third siren as they looked across to see Cye, Mia and Lightining standing on the top of the far off ledge.  
  
"Cye are you alright? What just happened?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yea Mia I'm fine, but I'm not sure of what just happened. It was like I had no control of my own." replied Cye as he shook out the cobwebs from his head.  
  
"Cye, when did you feel like you first lost control?" asked Mia as she looked at him in a curious manner.  
  
"It was just about the time when I heard singing." replied Cye.  
  
"Singing? Cye, do you remember any legends about three women that were sining, and that lured sailors to their doom with their songs?" asked Mia.  
  
"The only thing that I remember about that type of legend are the ones that are called sirens. But they don't exist, do they." replied Cye.  
  
On another ledge where the sirens were arguing with each other, "I thought that you three understood what was suppose to be done?" asked Hoax as he appeared next to the three sirens.  
  
"We almost had him Hoax, but then this tiger came along and it looked like he teleported the outsider and himself out of the way." explained the second siren.  
  
"Enough of your excuses, it looks like we have two more to take care of along with the man." Hoax pointed out as he motioned to Cye, Mia and Lighting as they were climbing down the ledge.  
  
"We won't fail this time Hoax." said the first siren.  
  
"You had better not, now go and finish what you started. But if you fail this time, I'll personally make sure that you won't sing another note ever again." threatened Hoax as he disappeared. The three sirens looked at each other with worry, knowing full well that Hoax will carry out his threat.  
  
"quid faciendum? what is to be done?" asked the third siren.  
  
"You know what has to be done, so let's not keep our guests waiting." replied the first siren as they dove into the water.  
  
"Cye, something about this whole place doesn't feel right. It feels like we're being watch." said Mia as she stepped away from the base of the cliff.  
  
"I know Mia, it looks like Lightning agrees with ya as well." replied Cye as he noticed that the tiger was looking towards the water.  
  
"What do you suppose that he's looking for, could it be the sirens?" asked Mia.  
  
"Possibly, but whatever it is I have a feeling that we're going to have one heck of a fight on our hands." replied Cye as he kept his eyes on where Lightning was looking.  
  
Suddenly, a huge wave came out of nowhere pushing Cye, Mia and Lightning back towards the cliff. "persona non grata!" yelled the third siren.  
  
"unwelcome person! You dare come into our territory especially without an invitation!" yelled the first siren angrilly.  
  
"Sorry, but I think that we lost the invitations in the mail. Now if you three would excuse us, we have to find our friends and the way out of here." replied Cye as they began to leave.  
  
"I don't think so, no one is going anywhere, unless of course we let you pass." said the third siren coldly.  
  
Just then the sirens began to softly sing, drawing Cye to them into the water. "Cye don't listen to them, you have to fight." yelled Mia.  
  
"Sorry Mia, but it looks like I don't really have a choice here." replied Cye as he was walking towards the water.  
  
"Don't interfere, you can't help him, no one can!" yelled the first siren as she had a huge wave throw Mia back into the cliff.  
  
"Mia!" yelled Cye as he tried to fight the sirens' song.   
  
"Ok, now that does it, I'm a little more than ticked off here. No one tries to take away my friends from me, no one! Do you hear me?!" yelled Mia as looked around for some kind of weapon.   
  
"What can you do that will harm us outsider?" taunted the second siren.  
  
"Are you sure that you want an answer to that?" asked Cye in a mischievous way.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked the first siren.  
  
"He's talking about me doing this!" yelled Mia as she threw the spear at the sirens. The spear hit the first siren which made the hold on Cye weak enough for him to break free so he can fight.   
  
"You, how could you!? You'll pay for that!" warned the first siren as she went to tackle Mia.  
  
"I don't think so you sea witch!" yelled Cye as he launched a kick at the first siren's stomach. She fell to the beach and started to slowly wither away.  
  
"NO! Sisters help me!" yelled the first siren as she finally turned to dust and was blown away. The two remaining sirens looked at each other, and then looked towards the location of where Cye, Mia and Lightning were standing ready for any attack that they were going to throw at them.  
  
"Oh boy, I think that did it." said Mia as she glanced at Cye.  
  
"Yea, I'm going to have to agree with you there, any ideas?" asked Cye as he kept his eyes on the two remaining sirens.  
  
"Wait a minute, that's it Cye!" exclaimed Mia.  
  
"What's it?" asked Cye.  
  
"Cye, since you can control any body of water, what's stopping you from controling this one?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yea, you're right, I see where you're going with this, ok brace yourself." replied Cye as he got ready to deliver his sure-kill.  
  
"What do you suppose that he is trying to do?" asked the second siren.  
  
"Who cares, right now we have to avenge our sister's death so let's go already!" yelled the third siren as she went out ahead of her sister and attacked on her own.  
  
"Wait! She has always been the impatient one. Well I suppose that I better hurry up and help her out before she gets her tail kicked." said the second siren as she went to catch up to her sister who was way ahead of her.  
  
"Wait for it, wait for it, and now!" thought Cye as he delivered his sure-kill towards the remaining two sirens as they got into range. His attack hit them both head on and sent them back into the water. Again Cye called out his sure-kill and made a whirlpool so the two sirens could be pulled under, never to resurface again.  
  
"Cye, you did it!" exclaimed Mia excitedly.  
  
"Yea I did, didn't I." replied Cye with a smile.  
  
"What do you say to go and find the others and get the heck out of this crazy maze?" asked Mia.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me, let's get going. I don't want to stick around here any longer than I have to." replied Cye as they continued their search.  
  
"Well it looks like the sirens were no match for the outsiders. I suppose that Liber would like to put his plan into action very soon. I guess that it's time for everyone to reunite in the town square." thought Hoax as he disappeared from the ledge where he was watching the fight.   
  
"What's going on?" asked Mia as she, Cye and Lighting began to disappear from their location in the gauntlet trials.  
  
"It looks like everyone is here, all safe and sound. You all should be very proud of what you accomplished in the gauntlet trials." said Reyes as he looked around at each of the Ronins, Kaye, Mia, Lightning and White Blaze.  
  
"Where are we? How did we get here?" asked Sage.  
  
"Oh come now, all of you should be honored to even survive the trials. Actually I'm very impressed, now to the questions of where you are and how did you get here. Well you're in the town square, and how to you all got here, well I'll let him answer that for you." said Reyes as he motioned to Hoax as he walked next to Reyes.  
  
"Hoax, you're alive, but how? Liber killed you I saw him?" asked Kaye in confusion.   
  
"You only thought that you saw Liber killed me, as a matter of fact we are working together. Isn't that right Liber?" asked Hoax as Liber appeared next to Hoax and Reyes.  
  
"You should have seen your expression girl, it was priceless to say the least. Now hand over the amulet." said Liber.  
  
Kaye glared at Hoax and Liber who were standing there gloating at them. Kento quickly made it to Kaye's side getting ready to attack either one of them if they made any attempt of a move towards Kaye. "No, you don't deserve the amulet, the white book and the amulet have to be put back into their rightful places inside of the tree of life, or this whole city along with everyone inside of it will disappear forever." said Kaye as she kept her eyes on Hoax and Liber.   
  
"So true, so true. No wonder the professor gave you the amulet and the white book. Speaking of whom, professor why don't you come out." said Liber as he drew back the curtain. Professor Manlio was escorted towards Liber and Hoax, when the professor was close enough to them, Liber took a dagger out and held it to the professor's heart.  
  
"Now will you give me the amulet, or will you forfeit the professor's life?" asked Liber as he got ready to stab the professor.  
  
"Stop, don't do it, don't, please don't. I'll give you the amulet." replied Kaye in a defeated tone.  
  
"Kaye, don't, don't hand it over to them. My life is over, I accept that now. Restore the city to it's rightful glory. Don't give the amulet to them, no matter what. una salus victis nullam sperare salutem the one safety for the vanquished is to abandon hope of safety knowing there is no hope can give one the courage to fight and win!" yelled professor Manlio as he grabbed the dagger and plunged it into his heart. 


	16. The Forgotten City ch16

english translation chapter 16  
  
"Professor Manlio! No!" yelled Kaye as she ran to where he fell on the ground while holding the dagger. Everyone was in a state of shock of what the professor just did. Liber, Hoax and Reyes disappeared while everyone else's focus was on Kaye and the professor.   
  
"Kaye, I'm sorry that it turned out this way, but I knew what the consequences were when I left here." said professor Manlio as he was gasping for breath.  
  
"Professor, don't talk. You have to conserve your strenght, please hold on don't die. Sage!" yelled Kaye as she kept her eyes on the professor. Sage ran over to where Kaye and the professor were on the floor, he was getting ready to heal him when professor Manlio shook his head showing to Sage that he didn't want his help.  
  
"Sage what are you waiting for? Help him!" asked Kaye angrilly.  
  
"No Kaye, there's nothing that he can do to help me now. My time here is over ab actu ad posse valet illatio." replied professor Manlio weakly.  
  
"What, professor what does ab actu ad posse valet illatio mean?" asked Kaye as tears were coming freely down her cheeks.  
  
"It means from what has happened can be reasoned what will happen." replied professor Manlio as he slipped farther away.  
  
"Professor, explain what you mean by that. Professor?!" asked Kaye.  
  
"Kaye there is one more thing that you should know before I'm gone." replied professor Manlio.  
  
"I'm listening, what did you want to tell me?" asked Kaye quietly.  
  
"dum vita est, spes est." whispered professor Manlio as he finally passed away. The professor's hands fell away from the dagger that was still in his heart. His face was showing an expression that he finally made peace with what he has done. Kaye stayed by the professor's side, Sage was kneeling by Kaye's side while the others were slowly making their way to where Kaye, Sage and the body of professor Manlio.  
  
"Kaye, what did he say?" asked Mia quietly.  
  
"He said dum vita est, spes est. It means while there is life, there is hope." Kaye whispered back while silent tears were falling from the corners of her eyes.   
  
Not too far away, the two seers Tobias and Teofilo just realized what happened and ran to the place where Kaye, Mia, the Ronins, the two tigers, and professor Manlio's body were. "No this can't be, it's too soon." said Teofilo in denial.  
  
"What do you mean by it can't be and it's too soon? You two knew that this was going to happen?" yelled Kaye as she threw a cold glare at them.  
  
"We are sorry for your loss, but he was our friend too. To an answer to you questions, yes we did know about this." replied Tobias.  
  
"You knew, and you didn't do anything to prevent it!?" yelled Kaye as she got up and started to go after Tobias and Teofilo.   
  
"Kaye stop, we won't get any answers if you hurt them." said Rowen as he stopped Kaye from charging them.   
  
"Rowen, let go!" yelled Kaye angrilly.  
  
"No Kaye, I'm not going to let go until you calm down." replied Rowen as he motioned for Kento to come over and take Kaye.  
  
Kento carefully laid his hands on Kaye's shoulders, turning her around so she would be facing him. "Kaye, come on let's get this blood washed off of ya." said Kento as he lead Kaye to a nearby fountain.   
  
Knowing that Kaye was far enough away from the two seers, Rowen decided to see if he and the others could finally get some answers. "Alright you two, we want some straight answers to what's going on around here." said Rowen sternly.  
  
"It's none of your business." replied Tobias coldly.  
  
"None of our business, you have to be kidding right? We just barely survived the gauntlet trials, watched the professor here take his own life, and you have the nerve to tell us it's none of our business?!" asked Cye angrilly.  
  
"That is correct outsider, it's none of your business. Now if you don't mind we'll take professor Manlio's body and prepare it for a decent funeral." replied Tobias as he started off towards the professor's dead body.  
  
Kaye and Kento were coming back from the fountain, they noticed that Tobias and Teofilo were about to walk off with the professor's body. "Get away from him!" yelled Kaye as she began to run towards them.  
  
"This is no longer your affair, so I suggest that you and your friends leave." said Teofilo as he pushed Kaye backwards into Kento.   
  
Kaye was beyond angry at this point, "try that again, and I swear that you will regret it. We are not going anywhere until we get some answers. Now talk!" said Kaye angrilly.   
  
"I would listen to the lady, if I were you." warned Sage as he threw a cold glare in their direction.  
  
"Fine, if you want answers, then come with us and we'll tell you everything." said Teofilo as he and Tobias again started to walk off with the professor's body.   
  
"It doesn't look like we have much of a choice here do we?" asked Ryo as he began to follow Tobias and Teofilo.  
  
"Just for the record, I don't trust them as far as I can throw them." replied Kaye as she reluctantly followed Ryo's lead.   
  
While everyone else followed, Liber, Hoax and Reyes watch as they were leaving the square. "Why don't we follow them?" asked Hoax as he looked at Liber.  
  
"We don't have to, we know exactly where they are going." replied Liber as he continued watching them.  
  
"Alright then, since you know everything, where are they going?" asked Hoax.  
  
"If you would shut your mouth and open your ears you would know exactly where they are headed." replied Reyes as he was starting to get annoyed with Hoax.  
  
"Hey, touchy, touchy I was just kidding. Sheesh you have no sense of humor, why I joined up with the two of you is a wonder to me." replied Hoax sarcastically.   
  
"Enough! I grow tired of your constant arguing, now I believe it would be wise to follow them to the temple before those two fools spill everything to those outsiders." said Liber as he began to make his way down the hill.  
  
It didn't take long for everyone to make it to the temple. When they got there, a secret door opened and they all followed Tobias and Teofilo down the tourch lit corridor. "We have arrived." said Teofilo as he and Tobias laid the professor's body down onto a stone table. Tobias covred the professor's body with a white sheet while Teofilo started to fill eeryone in on what's going on.  
  
"A long time ago, our city was once a place of peace until somehow the Tree of Life began to for some reason started to become ill, and that's when our city began to fall apart." said Teofilo as he began to tell them their story.  
  
"How can this, what you call the Tree of Life possibly sustain a city like this? I mean it's not possible for a single tree to support a city, can it?" asked Rowen as he looked towards Teofilo.  
  
"If it was any ordinary tree, then no you are correct, but this Tree of Life is not an ordinary tree. The Tree of Life along with the amulet and the white book are what I guess you could call it some type of powerful life source." replied Teofilo.  
  
"What, you have to be leading us on? How could those three things possibly give off that kind of power?" asked Sage as he eyed Teofilo.  
  
"As you have already witnessed, the amulet and the white book are not just what they appear to be." said Tobias as he finally joined everyone.  
  
"It seems like nothing here is what it is suppose to be, now is it Tobias?" asked Kaye in anger.  
  
"I would be careful not to threaten us if I were you girl, unless you were willing to back them up." said Tobias as he glared at Kaye.  
  
"I would be more than happy to show you." replied Kaye as she and Tobias stood up and faced off with each other.  
  
"Enough! I will not have fighting in this temple. Is that understood?" asked Teofilo sternly.  
  
"Understood." replied Tobias as he went to sit by Teofilo. Kaye went to sit beside Kento, but neither of them took their eyes off of each other.   
  
"Now, if I may continue. As I was getting to my point, the amulet, the white book and the Tree of Life are all connected by some type of mystical power. But that power we're not totally sure of how it works." said Teofilo.  
  
"Wait a minute, these three items' power support the city, but you don't know how they work?" asked Mia.  
  
"Yes that it correct, you see those powers were here in the city well before anyone set foot in this place." replied Tobias as he finally broke eye contact with Kaye.  
  
"Alright then, I have a question." said Ryo as he looked into the fire.  
  
"What is your question young one?" asked Teofilo.  
  
"Why now, why did the professor take the white book and the amulet away from the Tree of Life, knowing that without them that the city would possibly crumble?" asked Ryo as he kept his gaze onto the fire.  
  
"I wish that I knew, but the only one that can give us the answer to that question is dead." replied Teofilo as he looked over to where the professor's dead body was laying.  
  
"There has to be someone else that knows what's going on around here, there just has to be." said Kaye quietly as she slowly got up and walked over to the professor's dead body.  
  
"For the time being, I would suggest that all of you would stay here, this temple is a sanctuary from anyone that intends to harm them. So you will be safe for now, just as long as you all stay inside." replied Teofilo as he got up from where he was sitting and started to light some more tourches.   
  
"Teofilo, do you understand what you are suggesting?" asked Tobias in outrage.  
  
"Calm yourself Tobias, yes I do understand what I'm doing. It is the least of what we can do for them at the moment. So I would suggest to you that you keep your temper in check and remember that they are our guests." replied Teofilo as he looked at Tobias straight in the eyes. Tobias quietly nodded showing that he understood fully of what Teofilo was saying to him.  
  
"Kento, I think that you better keep a close eye on Kaye, I think that she might try something tonight." said Cye as he kept his eyes on her.   
  
"What do ya think that she might do Cye?" asked Kento.  
  
"I don't know, but stay close to her just in case." replied Cye as he and Kento walked over to where Kaye was standing. 


	17. The Forgotten City ch17

english translations chapter 17  
  
"Why professor, why did ya do it? Wasn't there any other way, what was so important that made you take your own life?" whispered Kaye sadly as tears threatened to come down.  
  
"Kaye, are you going to be alright?" asked Cye as he and Kento stood to either side of her.   
  
"I don't understand it Cye, why did he do it?" asked Kaye in confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaye, but I don't know why. Maybe he was protecting something that he didn't want them to know about." replied Cye as he tried to comfort her.  
  
"Protect what, and from who Cye? What could be so important that it would make him take his own life?" asked Kaye as tears were finally coming down from her eyes.  
  
"Kaye, I know that everything will work out. We'll find out what is going on around here, I promise." said Kento as he pulled her into his arms.   
  
"Thank you Kento." whispered Kaye as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kento picked Kaye up and carried her over to where the others were talking by the fire.  
  
"Kento, how's Kaye holding up?" asked Mia as she watched Kento lay Kaye down next to the fire.   
  
"Besides being very confused about what the professor did, she's seems to be doing ok." replied Kento as he sat down next to her.  
  
"I'm betting that she's not the only one that is confused around here." said Cye as he joined the others.  
  
"Yea Cye, you're right, but it seems like those two are not telling us the whole story here. I think that it's time to get some answers of our own." replied Rowen as he looked over to where Teofilo and Tobias were talking.  
  
"Yea, I agree with you Rowen, but how are we going to get those two to tell us what exactly is going on around here?" asked Sage.  
  
"Right at the moment Sage, I'm not sure, but some how we are going to get some answers." replied Rowen as he turned his attention back towards the rest.  
  
"It doesn't look like we're going to get any answers tonight. So I suggest that we try and get some sleep." said Ryo.  
  
"Are you serious Ryo, how can we get any sleep tonight, especially with those two haning around?" asked Kento with a hint of anger.  
  
"Don't worry Kento, it's like what Teofilo said, this place is a sanctuary. Nothing is to happen to us while we're inside, and besides White Blaze and Lightning will be keeping watch anyway. So try and get some sleep." explained Ryo.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say Ryo." replied Kento reluctantly as he and the others finally fell asleep.   
  
"Teofilo, are you sure that these outsiders can be trusted, especially that girl that has the amulet stilled tied to her arm?" asked Tobias as he looked over to them.  
  
"Yes Tobias, I'm positive that they can be trusted. Somehow we have to get the white book back into our possession again. Otherwise you know what will happen if we don't." said Teofilo as he pulled onto a hidden lever that opened a secret door.   
  
"I suppose that you are right Teofilo. I just hope that your faith isn't misplaced in these outsiders." replied Tobias as he followed Teofilo into the hallway as the door began to shut behind them.  
  
Meanwhile outside of the temple, Liber, Hoax and Reyes were listening intentively to the conversations that were going on inside. "Very interesting, it looks like there is some feelings of mistrust going on between our seers and the outsiders. This could very well play into our favor." mused Liber.  
  
"What are you planning Liber?" asked Hoax with interest.  
  
"Nil desperandum don't despair, everything will fall into place, just be patient Hoax and you will see." replied Liber as he began to walk away.  
  
"Whatever Liber has planned Hoax, it had better work that's all I have to say about it." whispered Reyes as he began to leave.  
  
"I'm sure that whatever he has planned, it should be very interesting indeed." mused Hoax as he followed Reyes.  
  
Hours later inside of the temple, everything seemed to be quiet, until something made both Lightning and White Blaze get up from where they were keeping watch. The two tigers began to cautiously look around to see where the sound was coming from. Neither one could find anything that seemed to be so to speak out of place. So they began to go back to where they were keeping watch. Just as they began to settle back down, the sound came back again, but this time a little bit louder than before.  
  
'Ok now this is getting ridiculous. Maybe I should wake up Kaye and, no I better not she and the others need their rest for tomorrow.' thought Lightning as he began to walk towards the direction of where the sound was coming from. White Blaze saw what Lightning was up to and gave a low growl to let Lightning know what he was doing. Lightning gave a low growl back and continued to cautiously approach the sound's direction.   
  
'This wasn't here before, so why is it here now?' wondered Lightning as he approached the hidden lever. Lightning carefully pulled down the hidden lever and a trap door opened up and he fell right into it.  
  
'Ouch, ok maybe that wasn't the best idea at the time. Oh great it looks like I won't be able to climb out, because the walls are made of stone. Maybe I can teleport out of here, wherever here is.' thought Lightning as he began to teleport back up to the room that he disappeared from.  
  
Just before Lightning could teleport, he fell to the ground unconscious. "Sorry kitty, I don't think so. You're going to be an important part of our plan." whispered Hoax as he and Lightning disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs where the others were sleeping, White Blaze was looking around the area of where Lightning disappeared. He couldn't find a trace of Lightning anywhere, so he did the only thing that he could think of at that moment, he gave a very loud howl.   
  
"White Blaze! What's going on, what's the matter?" asked Ryo as he shot up from the ground.   
  
"Ryo what is it? What is he doing?" asked Mia as she looked over to where White Blaze was digging at the trap door.  
  
"I'm not sure Mia, but something is definately up." replied Ryo as he finally joined beside White Blaze.  
  
'Lightning, hey Lightning where are you? This isn't funny, come on answer me!' thought Kaye as she searched around the room for her tiger.  
  
"Kaye, what is it, what's wrong?" asked Kento.  
  
"It's Lightning, he's missing! I knew it! Those jerks, they took Lighting!" said Kaye angrilly.  
  
"Kaye, how can you be so sure that they took him? Now just calm down, and try to call out for him again ok." said Cye as he looked over to Kaye in concern.  
  
"Alright Cye, you're right I'll try." replied Kaye as she tried to communicate with Lightning again.  
  
"Any luck Kaye?" asked Sage.  
  
"No, nothing." replied Kaye sadly.  
  
"Hey you guys come over here, it looks like Blaze found something." said Ryo as he called them over to where White Blaze was digging.  
  
"Great job Blaze! Would ya look at that, now isn't this interesting." mused Rowen as the trap door began to open.   
  
"Well, it looks like we found out how Lightning disappeared, now what do ya say that we go down there and see what we can find." said Kaye as she began to go into the shoot.  
  
"Kaye, now wait a minute, we don't know what's down there so it's not a good idea to just go and jump into this thing." said Sage as he grabbed Kaye's arm and pulled her out.  
  
"I'm sorry Sage, but right at the moment I don't care what's down there. All I know is that somehow Lightning is somewhere down there. He could be hurt or worse, I have to know, so either you let go of my arm right now, or I'll make you let go." warned Kaye as she glared at Sage.  
  
"Alright, fine Kaye, but we're going with you. There is no way that we are going to be letting you search for Lightning on your own. Besides we're curious to find out what is really going on around here." said Sage as he grinned at her.  
  
"Thanks Sage." replied Kaye as she grinned back at him.   
  
"Well then let's quit talking and start sliding." said Kento as he went down the shoot first.   
  
"Hey Kento, how is it down there?" yelled Rowen.  
  
"It's dark and a little damp around here, other than that I can't really tell." Kento yelled back.  
  
"Hey Kento, heads up I'm coming down." yelled Kaye as she began to slide down the shoot. Kento moved away from the opening so Kaye wouldn't collide into him when she got there.  
  
"Well Kaye what did you think of the ride?" asked Kento as he helped her up.  
  
"I've been on better." replied Kaye with a grin.  
  
"Hey guys, are you coming or what?" yelled Kento to the others.  
  
"Yea Kento we're coming, both of you just stay where you are, and we'll be right there." Cye yelled back as he was the next one down the shoot. Just after Cye went down the shoot, it didn't take long for the others to join them in the dark, damp room.  
  
"Ok we're all here now what, we can't really go anywhere if we can't see where we are or where we're going." asked Sage. Just then the amulet that's still tied to Kaye's right arm began to give off somewhat of a glow.  
  
"It looks like your question has been answered Sage." replied Kaye with a smirk.   
  
"What's this? Kaye get down here, I think that I see something that you might want to check out for yourself." said Ryo.  
  
"What did you want me to see Ryo? What the...." asked Kaye in confusion.  
  
"Kaye what is it?" asked Mia as she and the others went over to Kaye and Ryo.  
  
"It looks like Lightning's paw prints, but there's also a different foot print right beside them." explained Kaye.  
  
"Kaye, it looks like you were right about those two taking Lightning." said Kento as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No actually Kento, I was wrong about them. They didn't take Lightning." replied Kaye with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"Then who?" asked Mia. 


	18. The Forgotten City ch18

english translation chapter 18  
  
"I did." said Hoax as he appeared in the room with Lightning beside him.   
  
'Lightning, what's going on? Why are you with Hoax?' asked Kaye.  
  
'It's not of your concern DreamWalker!' replied Lightning angrilly.   
  
"DreamWalker, he never calls me that unless, no he couldn't!" thought Kaye in disbelief.  
  
"Yes DreamWalker, it's true I did. To give him credit, Lightning didn't make it very easy to take control over his mind. He did give quite a fight, so you should be very proud of him. After he finally tired down, then it was easy to gain control." gloated Hoax as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"No, I don't believe you, there's no way that he would allow himself to be taken over that easily." said Kaye as she kept her eyes on Lightning and Hoax.  
  
"What do I need to do to convince you otherwise, a demonstration? Very well then, a demonstration is what you want, then a demonstration you will get. Lightning, attack!" replied Hoax. Lightning took off and started to attack Kaye, but just before he swiped at her, Kento got inbetween them tackled Kaye to the ground and in the process took the attack.  
  
"Kaye are you alright?" asked Kento as he winced trying to move.  
  
"I'm alright." replied Kaye quietly.  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want something to ahhh, happen to ya." said Kento.  
  
"Kento!" said Kaye in alarm.  
  
"Well, I hate to how you outsiders put it, oh yes hit and run so to speak, but we do have to go. Remember this DreamWalker, if you weren't so stubborn and handed over the amulet in the first place. The professor would still be alive, your tiger wouldn't be under my control and your boyfriend wouldn't be injured. It's all your fault, we will meet again and we'll be waiting." taunted Hoax as he and Lightning disappeared.  
  
"Kaye, it's not your fault. Don't listen to that jerk, he's only trying to make you feel guilty about what has happened." said Cye as he and the others came up to where Kaye was trying to look over Kento's wound.  
  
"Cye's right Kaye, there was no way for anyone to prevent any of this." replied Mia.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Kaye quietly.  
  
"You want to know how we can be sure that none, ahh of this is your fault. Easy, we all did what we did because ahh, watch it Sage, because we thought it was the ahh, right thing to do at the moment." replied Kento as he was trying to sit up against the wall.  
  
"Would ya hold still Kento, I'm trying to get this wound of yours healed." said Sage as he began to concentrate. It didn't take long for Sage to heal the wound that was on Kento's side.  
  
"How do ya feel Kento?" asked Kaye.  
  
"I'll start feeling better if you would promise to stop blaming yourself for what happened up to now." replied Kento as he got up from the ground.  
  
"That's not what I meant." said Kaye as she looked at Kento.  
  
"I know." replied Kento as he gave a small grin at her.  
  
"Ok you win, you guys were right, I won't blame myself anymore." Kaye replied as she smiled back.   
  
"Now that's better, so where do we go from here?" asked Mia.  
  
"Good question, how about we try and figure out how to get out of here, providing of course we figure out where here is." said Rowen as he began to look around the barely lit room.  
  
"Well we do know one thing, we know that we are somewhere underneath the temple. Kaye, is there some way that the amulet could show us the way out?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I don't see why not, ok here goes nothing." said Kaye as she closed her eyes so she could concentrate on a way out. Suddenly the amulet began to glow a little brighter and shot out a ray of light pointing to the way out.  
  
"Looks like we're going this way. Kaye, why don't you take the lead, we'll be right behind you." said Ryo. Kaye nodded and began to lead the others to the outside. It didn't take long for them to finally make it to the outside of the temple.   
  
Not too far off in the distance, Liber, Hoax, and Reyes were watching them climbing out of the maze. "It looks like your plan back fired Hoax." said Liber.  
  
"Not neccessarily Liber, I'm surprised that that one right there is healed already from the tiger's attack." replied Hoax as he motioned over at Kento.  
  
"They must have some kind of power that can heal them or something." said Reyes.  
  
"Well that's a duh statement." replied Hoax as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why you little." said Reyes as he started to go towards Hoax as he was ready to strangle him. Hoax motioned Lightning to get between them, and Reyes backed off.  
  
"Enough you two, there are more important things to do besides watching the two of you fight each other." said Liber in annoyance.  
  
"Yes of course, you're right. Ok, now that we have the girl's tiger, what's the next step of the plan?" asked Reyes.  
  
"Right now that isn't for you to know." said Liber harshly.  
  
"Oh really, and I thought that we were doing this little caper together, not going in three different directions?' asked Reyes in anger.  
  
"Would you calm yourself Reyes? Of course we're in this together, it's just that Liber here thinks that this is his show to run that's all." replied Hoax with a smirk.  
  
"Watch yourself Hoax, remember who you are talking to!" snapped Liber.  
  
"Yea, yea whatever you say." replied Hoax with a fake yawn.  
  
"Well whatever is going to be our next move, we better do it quick. Because it looks like our guests are about ready to leave." said Reyes as he motioned to the Ronins, Mia, Kaye, and White Blaze as they were leaving the temple.  
  
Just then a thick blanket of fog began to roll in, causing everything in it's path to disappear. "absit omen may this not be an omen." thought Reyes as he watched the fog cover the ground below them.  
  
Down below, "Hey, what's going on? Ok, confess, who asked for the fog, come on?" joked Kento.  
  
"something isn't right, this fog isn't normal." mused Rowen.  
  
"Everyone, stay together, try and not to get separated!" yelled Ryo as the fog became thicker minute by minute.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea? I can't see you guys. Where are you?" asked Kaye in alarm.  
  
"We're right here Kaye." Sage answered back.  
  
"Where's here?" asked Kaye. Just after she asked her question, the fog began to slowly disappear.   
  
"Whoa, how in the world?" asked Cye as he noticed that everyone was now once again separated from the group.  
  
"Would someone explain what the heck just happened?" yelled Mia from where she was standing with Ryo and White Blaze.  
  
"I have a feeling that whatever just happened, we're not going to like the answer." Kaye yelled back.  
  
"Kaye what are ya talking about? Oh boy." said Kento as he noticed what Kaye was talking about.   
  
"Well, now look at this Reyes, it seems like our guests have a bit of a predicument." said Hoax as he and the others appeared.  
  
"You know Hoax, I'm sure that I can speak for everyone here when I say, that we are definately tired of you trying to put one over on us. So why don't you just face us, instead of acting like the coward that you are." challanged Sage as he glared at him.  
  
"Why you, how dare you insult me like that! I don't need magic to defeat someone like you!" yelled Hoax angrilly.  
  
"Sage, what are you thinking?" whispered Rowen as he kept his eyes on an angry Hoax.  
  
"Trust me Rowen, I know what I'm doing." Sage whispered back.   
  
"Is he crazy, what is Sage up to?" asked Kaye as she watched him walk calmly to where Hoax was standing.  
  
"It looks like he's going to challange Hoax one on one." replied Cye.  
  
"What! Is he out of his mind?!" asked Kaye in surprise.  
  
"Kaye, wait a minute. Why didn't I think of doing this? Oh sure, show off." said Kento in a huff.  
  
"Kento, you just totally lost me." said Kaye in confusion.  
  
"Just watch then you'll understand what Sage is up to, be ready to get over there and back him up." replied Kento as he was getting ready to jump into the soon to be fight.  
  
"Are you actually that bold to challange me, or are you some type of fool? Do you honestly think that an outsider like yourself can stand up to someone like me?" asked Hoax curiously.  
  
"Why don't we try our luck and find out." replied Sage as he got ready to attack. 


	19. The Forgotten City ch19

english translation chapter 19  
  
"Hoax remember, aut vincere aut mori!" yelled Liber before the fight between him and Sage began.  
  
"What did he say Hoax?" asked Sage as he kept his eyes on Hoax.  
  
"Roughly translated outsider, he said victory or death." replied Hoax as he gave a glare that he meant business.   
  
"Oh great, smooth Sage, really smooth. Well it looks like this guys isn't kidding around." thougt Sage as he avoided just being sliced with Hoax's daggers.  
  
"Sage watch it, Hoax can change the scenary just by thinking!" warned Kaye as she and the others finally decided to jump into the fight.  
  
"Thanks for the tip, I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Sage replied sarcastically as he attached Hoax.  
  
"Actually, that's not a bad idea." thought Hoax as he began to form a grin.  
  
"Hey pal, what are you grinning about?" asked Kento as he and the others were getting ready for whatever Hoax has planned.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough outsider." replied Hoax as the scenary began to change around them.  
  
"Guys, this definately isn't good." said Kaye as she realized what Hoax was up to.  
  
"Kaye, you fought this guy, right?" asked Mia as she was looking around.  
  
"Yea I fought him, why? Oh I see, ok never mind I understand where you're going with this Mia. Guys, I would suggest that we jump." replied Kaye.  
  
"Jump, Kaye are you crazy, jump where?" argued Ryo.  
  
"Ryo, I don't think that this would be the time to argue. In case you didn't notice, we're losing ground, literally." replied Rowen as the ground began to disappear from under their feet.  
  
"Ok now what, we can't stay up here? Does anyone have any ideas, because I'm more than ready to hear them?" asked Ryo as he was beginning to get annoyed at their present situation.  
  
"Actually yea, I do, but you're not going to like it." replied Kaye as she kept her eyes on Hoax.  
  
"I hate to put any pressure on you Kaye, but would you mind telling us what you have in mind, and quickly." said Cye as he glanced at her.  
  
"Hey Kento, how's your throwing arm?" asked Kaye.  
  
"It's still good, why? Oh no, you're not thinking of doing what I think you're suggesting. Come on Kaye that's just plain crazy." replied Kento in slight anger.  
  
"It's the only way Kento." said Kaye as she looked at him.  
  
"What are you two talking about? Pretty soon we're going to start falling towards whatever ground Hoax dreams up of, and you two are arguing about Kento's throwing arm." asked Sage as he looked at them.  
  
"Sage, Kaye wants me to throw her towards Hoax to catch him off guard so he would lose his concentration and..." started Kento until Sage nodded to show that he got the idea.  
  
"Kaye you definately have lost it big time. There's no way that we're going to let you do that, forget about it." said Ryo as he looked at her.  
  
"Look Ryo, it's not like we have any choice in the matter. Think about it for a second, do you want to keep falling into some kind of endless abyss, or do ya actually want to land on somethig that's solid?" asked Kaye in annoyance.  
  
"Ryo, I hate to admit it, but Kaye does have a point." replied Rowen.  
  
"Alright, just do it already, but make sure that you hit your target." said Ryo angrilly.  
  
"No problem, ready Kento?" asked Kaye as she got ready for Kento to throw her.  
  
"Good luck, and Kaye one more thing." said Kento as he got ready to throw.  
  
"Yea, what's that?" asked Kaye.  
  
"Watch your back." replied Kento. Kaye nodded and gave the signal for him to throw her towards Hoax.  
  
"What do they think that they are doing? No way, they can't be that crazy!" thought Hoax as he watched Kento launch Kaye right at him. Hoax's eyes went wide as Kaye collided into him, causing Hoax to lose his concentration and have the ground shift back to the way it was. After Kaye made contact with Hoax, she slid a few feet farther than she anticipated.  
  
"Ok, note to self, don't ever do that again." thought Kaye as she began to get up while shaking her head. Kaye looked up and noticed that Hoax was laying on the ground face down and unconscious.  
  
"Kaye, are you alright?" asked Cye as he and the others finally met up with her.  
  
"Yea Cye I'm ok, man that was definately an e-ticket ride." replied Kaye with a grin.  
  
"Well it seems that Hoax is out of the picture, so what are we going to do about those two?" asked Mia as she motioned to where Liber and Reyes were watching.  
  
"What two Mia, they're gone." replied Sage.  
  
"No way, they must have left when Hoax was fighting, but then where's Lightning?" asked Kaye as she looked around for her tiger.  
  
"Lightning should be around here somewhere. Kaye why don't ya try and call out for him telepathically." suggested Rowen.  
  
'Lightning, hey Lightning where are ya? Come on talk to me, give me some kind of sign.' Kaye called out telepathically.  
  
"Any luck?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Nothing, I don't understand why won't he respond to me unless." replied Kaye as she looked over to where Hoax was laying still unconscious.  
  
"Unless what Kaye? Hey, where are you going?" asked Kento as he and the others watched her run over to Hoax. It didn't take long for Kaye to reach Hoax, he was slowly starting to regain consciousness when the others joined up with her.  
  
"He's still alive, even after all of that? Kaye what are you doing?" asked Mia as she watched Kaye search around for something in Hoax's robe.  
  
"Come on it has to be around here somewhere." said Kaye as she ignored Mia's question.  
  
"Kaye what has to be around here, what are you looking for?" asked Cye.  
  
"Yes, I got it!" yelled Kaye in excitement as she pulled the object out of Hoax's robe.  
  
"Is that what I think it is Kaye?" asked Rowen.  
  
"Yea it is, it's the white book. Now we have two of the three items that are needed to keep this city from falling apart." said Kaye with a new kind of excitement that was showing in her eyes.  
  
"Oh man does my head hurt." said Hoax as he clutched his head as he slowly began to try and stand up.  
  
"Hoax, it's good to see that you're up and around. Now you can answer some of our questions." said Kento as he glared at him dangerously.  
  
"What happened, oh yea I remember now. I don't see why I have to answer any of your questions. You don't have any kind of hold over me." replied Hoax angrilly.  
  
"Wanna bet." said Kaye as she held the white book out in front of him.  
  
"Give that back!" yelled Hoax as he tried to lunge for Kaye.  
  
"I don't think so." replied Kento as he quickly got inbetween Kaye and Hoax.  
  
"Here Rowen I think that you should hang onto this for safe keeping." said Kaye as she handed the white book over to Rowen.  
  
"You are making a huge mistake." said Hoax as he glared at Kaye in anger.  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time. Now Hoax, where is Lightning?" asked Kaye coldly.  
  
"He's with Liber and Reyes at the Tree of Life." replied Hoax.  
  
"Why are they there, and I thought that you had control over Lightning's mind? What did you do to him?" asked Mia.  
  
"They want to destroy the Tree of Life. No I don't have control over the tiger's mind, I just showed him the truth and he decided for himself who's side to be on." replied Hoax.  
  
"Whose truth Hoax, yours? Lightning wouldn't switch sides like that willingly. You had to have done something to affect his mind, you had to!" yelled Kaye as was fighting back tears.  
  
"That's it, I've had it with this guy! Alright hocus pocus, you are going to get Lightning back here and I mean right now, so you can erase whatever kind of mind game that you've done to him." threatened Kento angrilly.  
  
"If I told you once, I've told you a hundred times. I didn't do any kind of mind game with that tiger. All I did was show him the truth and he decided for himself. Now back off and give me that book back!" yelled Hoax as he went towards Rowen. Rowen had no trouble keeping Hoax away from the white book. So Hoax decided to back off and went to sit down on a nearby log that was laying on the ground, while the others were discussing what to do next.  
  
"What if Hoax is telling the truth? Then why would Lightning switch just like that, unless if there's something that he's hiding from me." Kaye thought in confusion.  
  
"Kaye, hey earth to Kaye, hello?" said Cye as he was trying to get Kaye's attention.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry Cye, did ya say something?" asked Kaye as she tried to get out of her daze.  
  
"Yea, are you ok?" asked Cye with concern.  
  
"I'm fine Cye honest, it's just that I'm totally confused about what has been happening since up to now. I've been trying to understand, but it seems like whatever way that I look at it, I get even more confused. Cye, I'm not even sure what to do any more, maybe we shouldn't even have came here in the first place." said Kaye quietly.  
  
"Kaye, whatever is going on, I know that we'll figure it out one way or the other. Besides we've been in tougher scrapes than this before. So let's go and see if we can get some more answers out of Hoax." replied Rowen as he and the others turned their attention to the direction that Hoax was suppose to be.  
  
"Where did he go? I don't believe this, Rowen do you still have the white book on you?" asked Sage as he looked at Rowen.  
  
"Yea I got it right here." replied Rowen as he showed everybody that he still has the book.  
  
"Then why didn't he try and take it again, and more importantly where did he go?" asked Mia.  
  
"Maybe he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance to try and get the book back." replied Ryo.  
  
"Ok, then back to Mia's question, where did Hoax disappear to?" asked Kento.  
  
"I think that I can guess." replied Kaye as she grew a little angry.  
  
"Where?" asked Mia.  
  
"He went to the Tree of Life." replied Kaye. 


	20. The Forgotten City ch20

english translation chapter 20  
  
"I'm sorry Kaye, but I have to figure things out for myself." thougt Lightning as he watched Liber and Reyes talking with each other.   
  
"What took you so long, and do you have the white book?" asked Liber as Hoax appeared near the Tree of Life.  
  
"Sorry that it took me so long to meet you here, I didn't realize that I was on a schedule. To answer your second quesiton, no I don't have the book, those outsiders are in possession of it, so just get off my back already." replied Hoax in annoyance.  
  
"What! How could you let those outsiders keep the white book?!" yelled Liber angrilly.  
  
"Calm yourself Liber, you know as well as we do that the outsiders will come here, and then all three of the items will be ours." replied Reyes calmly.  
  
"Desideratum That which is desired shall be ex mea sententia in my opinion, easily acquired." replied Hoax.  
  
"What do you mean by that Hoax?" asked Reyes as he looked at Hoax in a curious manner.  
  
"I mean instead of waiting for the outsiders to show up, we can have the tiger just teleport them here." replied Hoax as he walked over to Lightning.  
  
"Since when did you know that the tiger can do such a feet?" asked Liber.  
  
"Simple, I asked him." replied Hoax coldly.  
  
"Instead of standing there and gloating, why don't you have the tiger just do it then?" Reyes requested.  
  
"But of course Reyes, Lightning would you do the honors of teleporting your friends to our location." said Hoax as he looked Lightning in the eyes. Lightning nodded to Hoaxes request and in an instant the Ronins, Kaye, Mia and White Blaze were all looking around their new surroundings.  
  
"Hey, what's going on, where are we?" asked Kento.  
  
"To answer your questions outsider, you are to be witnesses of what's about to happen in the next few minutes." explained Liber.  
  
"Guys, I think that you better turn around and see who's standing behind us." said Kaye as she glared in Liber's direction.  
  
"What are you babbling about us being witnesses?" asked Ryo.  
  
"Why the destruction of this city, what else." replied Liber.  
  
"You can't do that, why would you put so many lives in danger? What could you possibly gain from its destruction?" asked Sage angrilly.  
  
"Why, you ask me why? Because I can, and there's nothing that any of you can say or do to stop me. Now I would suggest that you hand over the amulet and the white book, if you know what's good for you." replied Liber.  
  
"Forget it, no one is going to give you anything." replied Cye as he and the others got into defensive positions.  
  
'Lightning, if you can hear me, please answer me. I know that you're not under Hoax's spell, so why are you doing this?' Kaye asked telepathically.  
  
'Kaye, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. Because if I don't, I'll never find the answers that I've been looking for.' replied Lightning.  
  
'We, I can help you Lightning, please don't shut us out.' Kaye pleaded.  
  
'Again Kaye, I'm sorry, but somethings one has to figure out for themselves. In time maybe someday, I'll be able to explain everything to you. I hope that you can forgive me my friend.' said Lightning as he got ready to attack Kaye.  
  
'Lightning what?!' asked Kaye in surprise as she noticed that Lightning leaped into midair and pounced onto her.   
  
"Kaye!" Mia shouted as she saw that Kaye was trying to fight off Lightning.  
  
"Now give me the book or you can forfeit your friend's life!" yelled Liber.  
  
"Rowen, whatever you do don't give them the book." yelled Kaye as she kept on trying to fight off the tiger. Lightning pressed down harder with his sharp claws into her arms, Kaye gave a loud yell of pain.  
  
"Stop, that's enough! Call him off right now, and I'll give you the book." said Rowen as he glared in Liber's direction.  
  
"I'm not a fool outsider, but I know that I don't take you as one either. Throw the book to me and then I'll call off the tiger." replied Liber.  
  
"Fine, here!" yelled Rowen as he threw the book into Liber's direction. Just as the book was about to land in Liber's hands it was snatched away in a blink of an eye.  
  
"What! Hoax give me the book right now!" yelled Liber angrilly as he glared at Hoax.  
  
"First, call off the tiger or I'll make sure the book disappears forever." replied Hoax as he glared back.  
  
"Very well, Lightning come!" ordered Liber. Just before Lightning got off of her, they locked their eyes onto each other, like they were saying goodbye for the last time. Then he lowered his head and snapped off the amulet from Kaye's right arm and went over to the Tree of Life.  
  
"Kaye, are you alright?" asked Kento in concern as the others took defensive positions around them. Kaye nodded her head while still keeping her eyes on Lightning, she knew that something was going to happen very soon.   
  
"There the tiger is off, and now you can give me the book." said Liber as he started to go towards Hoax.  
  
"No, I don't think so." replied Hoax as he began to walk away from Liber.  
  
"What do you mean by that? You were a part of this, why would you turn your back on us now?" asked Reyes angrilly.  
  
"Stultum est timere quod vitare non potes it is foolish to fear that which you cannot avoid." replied Hoax as he began to walk towards Lightning.  
  
"What do you mean by it's foolish to fear that which you cannot avoid?" asked Reyes in confusion.  
  
"Think about it Reyes, it's so obvious. There is no possible way for our home to be saved. It is going to be destroyed one way or the other. Liber has no intention of saving our home or sparing our lives. You know that what I'm saying is the truth, come on open your eyes. If you don't believe me, then ask him yourself." said Hoax angrilly as he glared at Liber.  
  
"It can't be true, is Hoax telling the truth Liber? Well answer me, is he telling the truth?" yelled Reyes in anger.  
  
"Yes, of course he's telling the truth. Why would I spare this city? For that matter why would I spare your lives, you're worthless to me, the two of you were only pawns in this game. I can't believe that you were so gullible to believe that I would actually live up to my part of the deal." mocked Liber.  
  
"No, why couldn't I realize it sooner? Everything, everything that I believed in will soon be gone. Why didn't I listen to Manlio? I'm sorry old friend, I should have listened to you before you left us. NOw I finally realize that you were right, I swear before I leave this world, I'll make sure that this city will not be destroyed." thought Reyes as he glared at Liber.   
  
"Guys we have to do something." said Mia as she and the others watched the drama unfold.  
  
"If anyone has any ideas, then I suggest that they spill right now before we run out of time." replied Ryo.  
  
'Kaye, I'm sorry, believe me I'm so sorry to get you involved in this mess. I hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me. Goodbye my friend, and thanks.' said Lightning as he began to run towards the city's exit.   
  
"Where do you think that you are going?!" yelled Liber as he noticed that Lightning was trying to leave the city with the amulet still haning from his mouth. Liber launched an energy attack in the tiger's direction barely wounding him. Lightning gave a loud roar of pain making him drop the amulet.  
  
"Lightning, no!" yelled Kaye angrilly as she tried to break throught the circle. Kento was holding Kaye back, knowing that if she went towards Lightning the same thing would of happened to her.  
  
"Kento, let me go! I have to see if Lightning is alright." said Kaye angrilly.  
  
"Kaye, no you'll get hurt just like he did if you go near him, and you know it." replied Kento as he tried to calm her down.  
  
"You better listen to him, you know that he's right." taunted Liber.  
  
"This has gone on far enough Liber, I can't believe that I've went along with your crazy plan in the first place. It's time that someone stops you from destroying this city." said Reyes angrilly.  
  
"Oh really, and how do you plan to stop me? You are not exactly a warrior, you're only a political figure who the people look up to for leadership. Come to think of it you weren't exactly fit to be a leader either." taunted Liber with a smirk. This got Reyes really angry, so he did the only thing that he could think of, he charged at Liber with his own dagger.  
  
"Liber! You may think that my life is worth nothing, but if sacrificing my life is the only way that I can make up for what I've done, then so be it." replied Reyes as he and Liber were fighting each other. Reyes attacked wildly at Liber with his own daggers, Liber had no problems in expertly defending himself while waiting for an opening.   
  
It didn't take long for Liber to find the opportunity that he was looking for, he saw the opening, and he plunged his sword into Reyes's stomach. Reyes suddenly stopped where he was and dropped his daggers. He looked up at Liber with eyes that showed no fear, as well as having no regrets with what he has done. With a final breath, Reyes closed his eyes and fell to the ground making Liber drop his sword that was still in Reyes's body.  
  
"No! Reyes!" yelled Hoax in anger.  
  
"Now Hoax I would suggest that you hand over the book and the amulet, unless of course you want the same fate as Reyes." said Liber as he started to go into the direction that Hoax and Lightning were standing. 


	21. The Forgotten City ch21

english translation chapter 21  
  
"No matter what, I can't let him have this book or the amulet. I know what I have to do, but do I have the right? Can I make that type of sacrifice?" thought Hoax as he watch Liber coming closer to him and Lightning.  
  
'Kaye I know that I don't deserve to ask, but I, we need your help. Please help us.' said Lightning telepathically.  
  
'I'm coming Lightning.' Kaye replied as she began to go in the direction that Liber was walking towards.  
  
"Whoa Kaye, where do you think that you are going?" asked Kento as he grabbed her arm to stop her.  
  
"Kento, let go. Lightning needs my help and I'm going to help him, and besides we can't let Liber get his hands on the book or the amulet. Now let go." replied Kaye as she gave Kento a stern look right into his eyes.   
  
"Guys, she's right. We can't let Liber get those items, so let's go already." said Kento as he finally let go of Kaye's arm. Kaye gave Kento a quick smile and started to take off towards the area where Hoax and Lightning were standing their ground. No one gave a sign of an arguement, and followed Kaye. It didn't take long for them to intercept Liber before he got close to Hoax and Lightning.  
  
"Hey Liber, don't even think about taking another step or you'll regret it." warned Kaye as she and the others got into defensive positions.  
  
"Oh really, and what can you do to stop me?" asked Liber sarcastically.  
  
"Plenty." replied Ryo as he kept his eyes on Liber.  
  
"I don't believe it, they're actually helping us, but why I don't understand. Unless." thouht Hoax as he gave a quick glance towards Lightning. The tiger noticed this and gave a nod to show that he understood Hoax's question. Hoax gave a quick smile at Lightning, and he knew exactly what he had to do.  
  
Hoax looked at the book that he was holding in his hands, and then he began to quietly speak an incantation. "Hoax, stop that at once! Do you know what you are doing?" asked Liber in alarm.  
  
"I think that he knows exactly what he's doing, so why don't you just shut up and fight us. That is of course if you're not afraid." taunted Rowen as he stared down Liber.  
  
"We shall see who is the one to be afraid outsider!" yelled Liber angrilly as he charged at them. As the fight between Liber, the Ronins, and Kaye, Hoax was almost done with his incantation. Just as Liber was about to break through, the book vanished into thin air.  
  
"No, the book it's gone! Hoax how could you? You had no right. Don't you realize what you just did?" yelled Liber angrilly.  
  
"You're wrong Liber, I had every right to do what I just did. Yes I do fully realize what I did, I felt that it was the right thing to do. Besides, it was better than the alternative." replied Hoax with a smirk.  
  
"Now there is no chance for you or them to save this city." said Liber.  
  
"Don't you think that I know that? This way with only two out of the three magical items, the city won't be totally destroyed, it will simply disappear and never return ever again." said Hoax with a smirk.  
  
"You, how dare you ruin my plans! You will pay for that little one, you will pay!" yelled Liber as he charged at Hoax wildly. The others could only stand in confusion of what was going on in front of them.   
  
"Go, get out of here while you can! I won't be able to hold Liber off for long, now go!" yelled Hoax as he was blocking Liber's attack.  
  
"What are you serious? We can't just leave you like this." yelled Sage.  
  
"There isn't enough time, the city is beginning to disappear as we speak. If you don't get out now, you'll never get another chance!" Hoax yelled back.   
  
"Guys we better do it, I don't exactly want to be stuck here for eternity, if you know what I mean." said Rowen as he directed everyone to the city's exit. They knew that Rowen was right, and started to make it towards the exit.   
  
"No, everything that I have worked for, is gone! NOOOO!" yelled Liber angrilly as he plunged his sword into Hoax's side.   
  
"HOax!" yelled Kaye as she tried to go back for him.   
  
"Kaye don't!" Cye yelled back as he grabbed Kaye and pulled her back away from the city's exit. Just as they hit the ground the city completely vanished before their eyes.   
  
"Kaye what were you thinking? You knew that if you went back for Hoax that you would of been trapped in there forever?" asked Kento angrilly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess that I..." started Kaye as she was trying to fight back tears.  
  
"Hey, hey it's alright Kaye. Hoax knew the risks when he made that book disappear, and when he bought us some time to get out before it totally disappeared." replied Kento as he tried to comfort Kaye.  
  
"Yea I guess you're right. Who would of thought that Hoax would actually do something like that? Wait a sec, where' Lightning? Lightning?!" said Kaye in alarm. Everyone split up and started to look around for the tiger, there was no sign of him anywhere.  
  
"Hey guys come over here, I've found something!" yelled Rowen as he stood over by the river bed.   
  
"What is it Rowen?" asked Cye.  
  
"It's the amulet, that means Lightning made it out, then where is he? Why would he go off like that? It doesn't make any sense." asked Kaye as she picked up the amulet.  
  
"Don't worry Kaye, we'll find him I know we will." replied Mia as she tried to reassure Kaye.  
  
"Thanks Mia." replied Kaye with a small smile.  
  
"Maybe we should go home, we should get some rest before we go and look for him. What do you say to that Kaye?" asked Sage as he looked towards her.  
  
"Huh, yea sure Sage, let's go home." replied Kaye quietly as she started back towards the two vehicles. Everyone glanced at each other with a concerned expression and decided to follow in silence. Just as they caught up with her, they noticed that Kaye was looking at something not too far off in the distance.   
  
"Kaye, what's up? What are you looking at?" asked Ryo as he walked up to her. Kaye motioned over to the hills where Lightning was standing.  
  
"Why is he just standing there?" wondered Rowen.  
  
'Lightning, are you alright? What's going on with you? You're leaving aren't you? When are you coming back home?' asked Kaye telepathically.  
  
'Kaye, you're always so inquisitive. Yes I'm fine, I'm sorry I can't explain everything right now. Someday I'm hoping that I'll be able to explain all of this to you. I'm not sure when I'll be coming back home. I'll miss you. Goodbye my friend, goodbye.' replied Lightning as he disappeared.  
  
"Goodbye Lightning, goodbye." whispered Kaye as tears began to slowly fall from her eyes.   
  
"Kaye, is everything alright? What happened just now?" asked Kento in concern.  
  
"Kaye, is he coming back?" asked Mia.  
  
"Uh yea, everything is fine, Lightning was saying goodbye, he said he wasn't sure when he'll be back. He told me that when he does come home that he'll explain everything. So how about we go home now." replied Kaye as she wiped away her tears and headed to her car.   
  
A few days later back at the Koji mansion, Mia was coming in from getting the mail. "Hey guys mail call." said Mia as she handed out the letters to the guys. Mia noticed that Kaye was still staring out at the back yard. She decided to walk over to Kaye and join her while the guys were reading their letters.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" asked Mia as she approached Kaye with a letter in her hand.  
  
"Huh, oh Mia hi, no I don't mind. Hey what you got there?" asked Kaye as she turned her attention to Mia.  
  
"It's a letter from the university addressed to you." replied Mia as she gave the letter to her.  
  
"To me? Why would the university send a letter to me?" wondered Kaye as she looked over the letter.  
  
"Well why don't you open it and find out?" asked Mia.  
  
"Ok, why not." replied Kaye as she began to open the letter. As Kaye was reading the letter, her eyes became wide with shock.  
  
"Well what does it say?" asked Mia as she got the Ronins' attention.  
  
"I don't believe it, are they serious?" asked Kaye with surprise.  
  
"Kaye what in that letter has gotten you so excited? Are you going to tell us or am I going to have to grab that letter and read it out loud?" asked Kento as he made his way over to where Kaye and Mia were standing.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll tell ya. The university wants me to take over for the professor's class until they can find a suitible replacement. They want me to call them with my answer as soon as I get this letter." replied Kaye still in shock.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Call them already and give them your answer. You're going to take the offer, right?" asked Cye.  
  
"I don't know. Should I take it?" asked Kaye.  
  
"What, are you kidding? There is no way that I'm going to have you miss this opportunity Kaye. So you are going to call them and tell them that you're going to take that job." said Kento as he ushered her to the phone.  
  
"Ok, ok Kento. I'll call them right now, and tell them that I'll start on Monday." replied Kaye as she started to laugh while dialing the university's number.   
  
As Kaye was talking with the university, Mia was looking over the letter and noticed that there was a disk that came along with it. Kaye got off of the phone and looked over to where Mia was standing with the disk. "Hey Mia where did that come from?" asked Kaye.  
  
"This was in with the letter. I guess it was from the professor. He must have had the university send it to you when the time came." replied Mia as she handed over the disk to Kaye.  
  
"Well why don't we see what's on it." said Rowen with curiosity.  
  
"I don't see why not." replied Kaye as she placed the disk into her computer. It didn't take long for her to open the file. On it were the last words that were written by the professor. On the screen was the following: Haec ego non multis (scribo), sed tibi: satis enim magnum alter alteri theatrum sumus. Quam bene vivas refert, non quam diu.  
  
"Um, Kaye would you mind running that by us, in english?" asked Cye.  
  
"Sure, I'll run my translation program and see what it says." replied Kaye as the computer began to translation.  
  
"Kaye?" asked Mia with a hint of concern.  
  
"I don't believe it, professor." said Kaye quietly as the computer was done translating the phrases.  
  
This is what it said in the english translation: I write this not to the many, but to you only, for you and I are surely enough of an audience for each other. The important thing isn't how long you live, but how well you live. 


End file.
